


Snapshots from a Magical Life

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: Night in Front of TV [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe-Fusion, Angst, Death of minor characters, M/M, Magic-World Reveal, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony had no idea of the secrets his mother had hidden from his father. After a family party goes tragically wrong - he is introduced to the world he never knew existed. It was time for Tony DiNozzo to disappear and the heir of the Paddington family, Antonius Paddington to step forward.Voldemort will never know just how bad this misstep would be for his own goals.





	1. You're a wizard, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Please be warned there is a tragic family fire in this chapter. If this is a trigger please do not read.

**Episode 1: You’re a Wizard, Tony**

Tony was bored, bored, bored. He was trying to be good but he was eight years old. He didn’t care if Daddy needed to make new friends or mommy said he shouldn’t talk to the adults. What was he supposed to do? He was _ bored! _   
  
Tony’s eyes lit up seeing his mom’s brother. Uncle Clive was kind of cool even if he was old. “Hey, Uncle, can we pretty please go into the village ... I’m so bored and you said we could go watch that sport you told me about. Cricket?”    
  
His Uncle chuckled. “You bored, little one?”   
  
Tony nodded and for added effect, he upped his pout. He was always taught to use all his tools. “Can we please go before I get into trouble with Mom and Dad?”   
  
His Uncle snorted as the child may only be eight but he did know how to plan ahead already. He obviously knew he was going to get in trouble if he stuck around so he was taking steps to fix it. He should be commended really. Tony had already learned that being stuck around so many adults meant he had to use manipulation to make them listen to him. “Go on, go get your coat. There is a game going on at the village green. Lucelia, if you see Claire or Anthony can you tell them I have stolen their son for a little while. I will bring him back later.”

His wife, Lucelia, nodded, amusement lighting her eyes. She didn’t know how her nephew managed it but he had her husband wrapped around his finger. She had been devastated when Crispin, their son, had died from Dragon Pox and yet, it was only Tony that had pulled her husband out of his funk. “Go, I will let them know. You two have fun and stay out of trouble.”   
  
~*~   
  
Tony was walking hand in hand with his Uncle. It was his Uncle’s rule that while he was in a foreign country he needed to abide by this one simple thing. Tony didn’t mind as Uncle Clive always answered his never ending questions. 

“Why does that tree make me shiver?” Tony asked because it was the one tree he hated on the property in Hogmorton. Although, even the name of the place confused Tony as some of the people were calling it Hogsmeade as well. 

His Uncle looked at him sharply. “It does? Can you tell me what about it that makes you feel like that? Do your best....”   


Tony thought hard about it. His Uncle had asked him a serious question so he thought really hard about his answer. “I feel it here.” Tony answered pointing to a place just by his heart. Clive was astounded because unbeknownst to Tony, that was where a magical core sat. Huh, Clive was going to be having words with his sister. Tony would need to be going to school at Hogwarts if he was able to pick up the haunted tree at eight in amongst all the ambivalent magic in the air. 

Clive wanted to introduce him to one of the lesser known delights of the wizarding world -  _ Seriously exploding candy _ . It was similar enough to the Muggle candy called pop-rocks that he could get away with it so it would be fine. “Come on, let’s go to Ms. Bertie's sweet shop. She has the best sweets ever.”

~*~   
  
Tony looked at the adults on the street and it was like earlier. It was like there were two crowds of people. There were the normal adults talking about things and then there were the other people - the ones wearing dresses and speaking funny. Not like a funny accent, they were using weird words. 

He didn’t get why none of them seemed to notice the others - why weren’t they looking?

His Uncle seemed to see the same thing as he did. He kept nodding at some of them. The way they responded to his Uncle spoke of respect. His Uncle must be the big cheese.

“Why do they keep nodding their head to you, Uncle Clive?”    
  
His Uncle smirked. “Do you understand what a Lord is?”    
  
Tony nodded his head, it wasn’t American but his mamma would explain all the cool things from the land of her birth. “Yeah, Mamma explained.”   
  
“Well, that’s good and I am one. Your mamma was Lady Paddington until she married your father.”   
  
Tony frowned, not liking the sound of that. “Why did she have to give it up?”    
  
His Uncle chuckled at his defensive tone. “Fear not, Anthony. It was not a punishment but if your mother wanted to be American she had to renounce her title. She did it by her choice.”   
  
Tony shrugged as his mother was pretty and cool. So if she wanted to give it up then it was okay he supposed. He moved onto different thoughts. “So I have one last question, Uncle?”    
  
“Only one?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. He was eight it was good to be curious about the world, wasn’t it? “For now.”

“Ask your question, little one.”

“How are the people wearing dresses and no one is laughing at them?” Tony asked, knowing that if he was back home in Long Island that all the men wearing dresses would be made fun of. 

Uncle ruffled his hair. “There is a very good answer to that question. For now, I am going to tell you that I need an hour or two before I can answer that question. We will need to talk to your Dad and Mom first.”

Tony sighed because he wanted to know now but he could wait. “So where is the awesome sweet shop?”   
  
His Uncle pointed across the green patch that Tony remembered his Dad called the Village Green. It was cool, they had the patch between the shops and that was where the Cricket thing was taking place. They all wore white which seemed silly to Tony. If they slid to the ground then they just got mucky from the mud and the grass.

Tony  _ oo’d _ when the one player hit the ball with the bat. “What are the rules?”    
  
“Well, you have two teams - the batting and fielding side and each team has eleven men. The simplest rule is this - if you are the batsman you want to keep your wicket, which is the wood behind them, safe and intact. If the bowler breaks it your are out, or, if you hit a ball in the air and a fielder catches it you are out. They are other ways but that is the gist. The fielding team needs to take 10 wickets to get in to bat themselves.”   
  
Tony looked closer at the game. “Looks cool but I think I prefer football.”   
  
Clive shook his head because he was sure if Tony knew what Quidditch was - then he would claim a new sport but he was getting ahead of himself. Clive still needed to speak to Claire and Anthony Senior about his suspicions. 

“We can watch some of the game later if you wish but for now ... let’s get your sweets. We don’t want your mother upset, do we?”    
  
Clive ushered young Anthony into the shop and showed him a few of the sweets. The fact that he was magical meant that he was no longer as careful about what he showed the young boy. He had no idea that someone had naively broken the Paddington wards by inviting the Deatheaters into his house. Senior always had eyes bigger than his bank accounts only now - it would see every party guest dead. 

What he did know was that one minute he was pointing out sweets to Tony and then the next minute they were collapsed on the floor as the brunt of the pooled family magic settled on the two remaining family members. 

~*~

The attack was quick and coordinated. Abraxas Malfoy had found Clivis Paddington to be a thorn in his side. He was only too happy to make an example of the man’s family as a way to  _ convince _ other families that there was no such thing as neutrality. 

Lady Paddington had been vicious and nearly disemboweled one of his fighters with a cutting curse - only she hadn’t targeted a limb but rather his stomach. Abraxas had personally killed her. There had been some muggles here, who had been like lambs to the slaughter. They had no business being here and were too stupid to run. 

Moments later and everyone was dead thanks to the unforgivable's - all cast using stolen wands so that they could not be traced. “Torch it and cast the sign. Our Lord is in the ascendancy and it is time to let people know.”

Job done, they slipped away like cowards into the night.    
  
_ They narrowly missed a disorientated Clive Paddington who was still clutching Tony’s hand.  _

~*~

 

Tony was bewildered, one minute they’d been at the sweet shop and on the floor and the next, Uncle Clive had told him to close his eyes and they were back at the house. Only, gone was the grand mansion and all that was left of it looked like a shack. It was grim and the air smelt bad to his nose. 

Tony pointed to the green mark he could see in the sky. “What is that?”    
  
Clive was furious in a way he had not felt in years. He’d had no intention of getting involved in this blood war. It was a foolish crusade that would do nothing but cull the magical’s numbers. “The sign of a very stupid man who has just ... just hurt our family.”   
  
Tony was still holding his hand as he felt so sad. It hurt in his heart, he hadn’t said but he already knew what his Uncle was going to say. “They are all dead aren’t they?” There were tears running down his face but he hadn’t acknowledged them.   
  
Clive nodded because he had a rule. If a child was old enough to ask a question then they deserved an honest answer. “Yes.” Clive was just glad that Tony obviously hadn’t received the images of the deaths like he had. The Lord of a Noble and Ancient House was a burden for a reason.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Tony asked, scared. 

Clive bent down. “No one will take you are from me, Anthony. I won’t let them. We will survive this together. Par Viribus Virtus.”

Tony wiped his tears away from his face. His Uncle looked fierce and sure. He wanted to be like that, not scared and afraid. “What does it mean?”    
  
“It is the Paddington Family Motto. It means virtue through strength and I need you to do something for me. I need you to stay quiet whilst I talk to the men who will be here shortly. I promise that I will explain everything soon but this is very important.”   
  
Anthony nodded, Uncle Clive was all had in the world right now. His Uncle patted his shoulder. “The police are coming but I will be calling them by an odd name. Auror, it’s perfectly normal for people like us, Anthony.”   
  
He nodded, still bewildered at everything that had happened. In truth, he hadn’t wanted to consider what it meant. He kept looking at the smoke as his Uncle spoke. Tony remembered how his Daddy said that the English could be funny but this was weird even for that. They kept talking with weird words like _ Fuego, Mordesmorde and even Avada Kedavra. _

The policemen person asked his Uncle, “Who is this?”

His Uncle Clive kept a hand on his shoulder. “He is my heir, Antonius Paddington.” 

Tony didn’t understand there and then about what was happening but he did feel something settle deep inside him. He knew that his Uncle had made a promise so good that he felt it in his bones. He didn’t know enough of the magical world to understand about unbreakable vows. 

But he had just received one. 

~*~

His Uncle clasped his shoulder. “We are going to do the funny travel thing again. Close your eyes and just keep your focus on me.”   
  
Tony nodded and concentrated real hard. He felt the pull from his stomach and he trusted his Uncle to keep him safe. It was like he said - they were all the other had. The place they landed looked like a palace.    
  
“Welcome to your new home, Antonius. Now, I know how sad you are, I feel it too but you need to rest. I have a very special drink that will help you sleep. Tomorrow I will explain everything.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. Where do I sleep?”    
  
Clive smiled softly and it was the first time he’d managed even a faint one. “Let me show you.”   
  
Tony was in awe. He didn’t get a chance to really take it in as his Uncle asked him to take his drink, even the cup was cool and smoked a little. The minute he drank it he fell asleep. 

Clive felt very old. Voldemort had taken his neutrality off the table. If the man wanted a war - he’d got one. The vicious bastard had taken his wife and his entire family from him. It was only a miracle that he’d survived with young Anthony. He hadn’t let the Aurors release that fact he was still living. He’d informed Ragnok he was alive and he wanted a list of the names who tried to grab the family vaults. The family magic was holding back his grief knowing that he had to be clear headed to plan. 

And then there was young Anthony who was completely unaware of his heritage. The child was in for a rude awakening and a crash course in magic that he would need to adapt to. He had three years before Anthony would be attending Hogwarts - he wanted his heir ready to survive.

~*~   
  
Abraxas Malfoy was walking through Gringotts with a sneer. He was only here to start the paperwork for claiming the vault. His wife was a Paddington through a marriage. It was close enough he could make a claim.    


An hour later, he was meeting with his vault manager. “What do you mean?”    
  
“The Paddington vault is not up for claiming as there are still living members.”

Malfoy snorted, slamming his cane down on the floor. “The whole bleeding family perished. It was all over the Daily Prophet.”

“No, they weren’t and at this time the Goblins have been instructed to not disclose who survived as it was clear that the Dark Lord has chosen to target the family.” Razor informed his client. 

“I demand to see the manager of the bank.”   
  
Razor looked down the nose of his glasses and a sword had appeared at his hip. “Lord Malfoy, you would do well to remember this Goblin Sovereign ground. That  _ Bank Manager  _ is our King and you don’t make demands of a King in his own home.”

~*~

In the early hours of the next morning, Clive Paddington received a missive through a Firebird. They were stunning creatures, similar to but not quite a Phoenix. The missive was a list of names. 

_ Corban Yaxley  _

_ Walburga Black _

_ Abraxus Malfoy _

_ Druella Rossier _

_ Cantankerous Nott _

He sipped his fire whiskey considering his plan. He wanted to be a perennial thorn in Voldemort’s side but he had to think about this carefully. He knew now who was not on his side and wanted him dead. He would greet them with a smile until such a time he could gut them and get away with it.

He needs to organise Anthony a wand and he would need to talk to Dumbledore which always was a stretch of his patience. The boy would need a wardrobe and tutors, plus, he would need to be educated in the magical world and his place amongst the sacred twenty-eight.

He fire-called Croaker, Clive was never high on trust but this had just cemented his distrust.    
  
“You’re alive, you canny bastard.” Croaker said, grinning in delight at some good news. “I am sorry for your wife and family.”   
  
Clive nodded, circumspect. “I intend to make the  _ dark wanker  _ pay, Croaker, but I need help. I have a young heir who shows all the signs of being very powerful but is a complete newcomer to our world.”   
  
“How do you know his power level?” Croaker asked, knowing that with someone like Clive it wasn’t misplaced familial pride.

Clive snorted. “How about asking why the Haunted Tree was bad and felt funny to his ... well, he didn’t know it was his magical core.”   
  
Now Croaker was intrigued. “Who?”   
  
“My nephew, Anthony DiNozzo. His parents were at the party yesterday, Claire was a squib and her waster of a husband was a muggle. They would have had no chance. It’s why I am calling. I have done the paperwork at the bank, Ragnok himself oversaw it. I need to get the same filed at the ministry under sealed files ... I am waiting as long as possible before I let the Deatheaters know they didn’t finish the job.”   
  
Croaker snorted because there were few wizards that could beat him for controlled viciousness. Voldemort didn’t know it yet but he’d made a massive mistake yesterday. “Consider it done, my old friend. When you are feeling less lethally protective I want to visit you and your nephew.”   
  
Clive smirked because his friend knew him too well. “Ragnok is beside himself with his joy. I have authorised the creation of new Goblin Warwards and that is not up for discussion.”

Croaker looked pleased. “Good, you will hear no complaint from me. If people are stupid enough to attack you then they deserve death. They attacked an Ancient and Noble House today and you survived it so I have no doubt that you will get your revenge.”

Clive raised his glass. “ Par Viribus Virtus.”   
  
Croaker snorted. “Words to live by, send me your files.”

Clive took one last look at the photo of him and Lucelia and went to sleep a few hours. Their marriage had been arranged like expected but he held great affection for his wife. The Death Eaters had taken her from him and that would not be allowed to go unanswered.

~*~   
  
The next morning Anthony woke up feeling refreshed. Then the wave of sadness hit him - his momma and father were dead. They’d ended up hurt in that building that Uncle Clive had taken him far away from with a cool trick.

He wanted to do that trick if he could just get his stomach settled when he got to the new place. The bed was massive and now he understood why his mommy had given him the big King Louis bed. It was because it reminded her of home.

He looked at the end of the bed and saw the clothes at the end of it. They were like the funny clothes he’d seen the people wearing yesterday.

He shrugged seeing that he would have nothing to wear unless he put them on. He did and wandered out into the hall. It was full of golden things and the paintings  _ moved _ . His emotions were pushed to the side as he explored.

There was a painting of Grandpa Paddington, he was sure of it. “You remind me of my Claire, such a shame she was a squib.”   
  
Tony stood up straight and confused. How was a painting talking to him like Grandpa? Still, he was adaptable and found himself saying. “She was my mother, Grandpa.”   
  
“Huh.”   
  
Tony had listened to a lot of stories about his grandpa and none of them would suggest he would have said a word. “Have I said something wrong?”   
  
“You don’t seem to find it strange that I am talking?”   
  
Tony didn’t shrug as his mother had always lectured him that it was bad manners. “Grandpa, right now, I find  _ everything _ strange ... but Uncle has promised to explain everything to me this morning. In fact, I was trying to find him.”   
  
“He is down the hall in his study.”   
  
Tony bowed slightly. “Thanks, Grandpa.”

Tony knocked on his Uncle’s study door. “Good morning, Uncle. Can I come in?”

“Of course you can, how did you sleep?”   
  
Tony answered. “Very well, I didn’t think about yesterday at all. I still have lots of questions though. Why were we attacked? How did we get from there to here? And why did grandpa just talk when he is a painting? This is freaky stuff but everything is upside down and I don’t understand why!”

Clive liked the fact that at eight, Anthony could hold his own. They were all fair questions too. He started simply knowing that there was no easy way to break it to him. Once the secret was out there - then they could move on as a family, together.

_ “Well, Tony, you see - you’re a wizard.” _


	2. Ep 2: Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Tony in Hogwarts - the early years.

Tony frowned. “A wizard - as in magical?”  
  
His Uncle nodded. “Yes, your mother was what our society unfairly calls a squib. She had no magic. You seem to have it in buckets which means we need to train you up.”

Tony had so many questions, oh so many questions. “So I can do magic?”    
  
His Uncle nodded. “You did a little bit without knowing yesterday with my help. When we popped home after the party, or when we went back to the mansion?”    
  
“Why do I feel like I have lots of energy?” Tony asked confused. 

Clive answered him honestly. “You will learn, Antonious, that we hold an important place in the magical world as part of the sacred twenty-eight. The Paddington’s are a noble and ancient house which means we have power and money - this is something others wish to steal for themselves.”   
  
“So that’s why they attacked us yesterday?” 

Clive knew that Tony would not be allowed to have the childhood growing up that perhaps he should. Still, yesterday he’d witnessed the aftermath of the attack. He knew his family was dead. “They are called Deatheaters, they spout useless nonsense about blood purity and attack others.”   
  
“They suck.” Tony decided. 

Clive chuckled because he could imagine giving that summary to the Wizengamot. “Yes, young Anthony, they do. Now you have been very brave and I know you have lots and lots of questions so I am going to introduce you to your servant. She is absolutely loyal to the house and will help you. Harpey.”   
  
A creature popped in. It was a strange thing, looked like one of those odd things that lived in the forest on tv shows. Clive was amused by Tony’s reaction. “Harpey is a house elf. If there is a problem with your clothes or you’re hungry, let Harpey know.”   
  
Tony understood and asked. “Cool. Am I to stay in the house?”   
  
His Uncle nodded. “Indeed, I need to make plans to ensure that we’re not attacked again and I may ask you to sign a few documents.”   
  
Tony bit his lip. “Can I talk to Grandpa again?” 

Clive did raise an eyebrow at that. His father was a cantankerous and disagreeable man when alive but if his nephew could charm the portrait then he saw no reason why he shouldn’t. “If you accept that he is known to upset people then yes.”   


“Cool.”

~*~

  
Tony explored the corridor - and followed the tug in his head. There was somewhere he should go. First, he went back to speak to his grandfather. The man in the painting had moved to sitting in a chair but Tony figured it would get boring to stand all day. He didn’t know if paintings could get bored but he was. 

“Grandpa, where would be the best place to learn about magic?”   
  
The man stood up, looking at him with some weird look that Tony didn’t understand. “Why is my boy, Clivis, not telling you?”   
  
Tony almost shrugged but stopped the motion at the last second. “He is finding out who is trying to kill us and I have to stay inside. So I want to find out about magic as I am magical.”   
  
The man chuckled. “Well, information is power and you will find no greater source than the library.”   
  
Tony nodded as that made sense. “Where would that be?” 

“Call your house elf, they will show you.” His Grandpa reminded him. 

“Thank you, Grandpa.” Tony guessed he meant it so called out. “Harpey.”   
  
“Yes, young master.” The little elf responded, popping into the corridor next to him. 

“Can you show me where the library is?”    
  
The elf nodded. “Follow me, Master Tony.”

~*~

Tony picked up the first book. It was entitled The Sacred Twenty Eight And The Noble Protocols. It was heavy but he sat on the big sofa and opened it. He remembered his Uncle saying that their family was one of these families and he wanted to understand his place. 

He had no idea how long he stayed there but it was very long. His stomach rumbled and he looked at the side to find a note and a silver tray filled with goodies. The note said  _ Don’t get crumbs on the book. _

Tony quickly put the book on the dark coffee table in front of him carefully. His mind was thinking about all the things he’d read. The twenty-eight families had come from Merlin. That was so cool, Tony had believed Merlin was just make believe. 

His Uncle was the Head of the Family, which meant that he was responsible for ensuring that the family honour was protected. He had a responsibility to make sure that the family acted with honour and that the magical world was protected by being part of the Wizengamot.

His job was to be ready to take over the family. Tony was eight! He had a lot of work to do and magic to learn!

“What’s with the sigh?”    
  
Tony jumped hearing his grandpa’s voice. “You can move paintings? That’s cool.” 

“Well, boredom is terribly dull.” His grandfather explained.

Tony could agree with that - he was alive because he didn’t want to get bored. He was curious about magic and wanted to investigate. “So do I really have to wait for a wand to do magic?”    
  
“The powerful wizards and witches don’t need one. It is a matter of power and desire.”

Tony frowned, considering what his Grandpa had told him. “Do I need words then, like those spells in movies?”

Grandpa Paddington seemed pleased with his questions so he kept asking them. “Words help, I can guide you through a simple spell that won’t need a wand. Bonus, if you don’t use a wand then you can’t be traced.”   
  
Tony didn’t understand why that was important but he made a note to ask in the future. “What are the words?”

His grandfather smirked at him. “Pick up the book and imagine you need more light to read it. Then think about the light coming from your hand... You will need to say the word _ Lumos _ . Then, if you’re powerful enough, you will have light.”   
  
Tony thought about this. The best thing about being young was he hadn’t learnt what he should and shouldn’t be able to do. He looked at his hand, thinking real hard like his grandpa had told him and said. “Lumos.”

The light was blue and bright and sitting on his hand. 

“Woah.” 

He looked up at the painting with a big grin on his face, easier to see with the additional light. “What else will you teach me, Grandpa?”    


“Oh, so many things.” 

Tony was sure that Uncle Clive might be worried about the look on Grandpa’s face but he was just so excited to learn more spells.  _ This was going to be so much fun. _

~*~

In the study, Clive was fire-calling Albus Dumbledore. He was the Chief Whip in the Wizengamot and a wizard who, as annoying as he may be, needed to be informed and also made aware of boundaries. 

“I am sorry for your loss, Lord Paddington.” Dumbledore opened with, too bad he couldn’t keep the eagerness out of his eyes. 

Clive was more than capable of matching wits with the man. It was too easy beating a man when they believed their own hype. “Thank you, the service will be held at our family plots this Sunday. That is not why I called you though.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Clive leaned forward. “I had a good friend of mine deliver the papers, and they were sealed to protect his identity but my heir is now aware of his magical inheritance.”

“No one will be made aware of his identity until you are ready. It was a terrible attack on your family, and just goes to show why Voldemort must be stopped.” 

Clive managed to only roll his eyes mentally.  _ Just.  _ The man was crass enough to give his condolences and his recruitment speech all in one speech. It took gumption, that’s for sure. “Yes, well I am about to become a thorn in that man’s side. Let me know if Hogwarts has any pressing needs. I want it to be in the best shape when my heir arrives.”   


He ended the fire-call there as he had no intention of the giving the man any more ammunition than necessary.

~*~

Croaker stepped through the fire entrance to the Paddington Manor. It was as impressive as always. “So ... you being alive has upset several people in the ministry. I’ve been entertained for days.”   
  
Clive rolled his eyes. “Then they should do a better job of trying to kill me. This is my heir, Antonius Paddington.”   
  
“Pleased to meet you, young one.” Croaker offered.

Tony offered his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Croaker.”

Croaker was grinning at Clive. “You said he has learned a few things already.”

The man nodded because in truth that would be an understatement. “Come, let’s eat and I can tell you how my father from a portrait has decided to take on a protege.”

“You serious?” Croaker had never known the previous Lord Paddington to be fond of anyone.    
  
Clive nodded because he’d be surprised too. It had been quite something to enter the library to see the book levitating and his father looking inordinately proud of himself. Clive did explain in ways to make his friend see how tricky this could get. “I got a wand out of the family vault to give him a focus but it seems as he had no preconceived idea of needing one. He finds it a prop at best.”

Croaker was impressed and intrigued. He wondered if he recruited the boy would his best friend still talk to him. They sat down to eat.

“So what has your grandfather been teaching you?” Croaker asked, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. He heard Clive groan.

Tony looked to his uncle for permission, knowing that he shouldn’t be spilling secrets. Once he got the nod, he grinned. “Well, I started with  _ Lumos _ but I can make a pretty mean  _ expelliarmus _ . And he taught me how to get stuff without moving. That’s so useful.”

Croaker gaped at Clive. “Without a wand?”   
  
Clive nodded and added with a smirk. “Shocked his French tutor, too.”

“I bet. Well, let’s make sure that by the time you get to Hogwarts you are ready to blow the competition away.”

~*~   
  


Fast forward three years and Tony was standing on Platform 9 3/4’s. It was interesting to see his peers as up until this point his existence had been kept secret, apart from a select few, for his own safety.

The train was interesting and just like his Uncle and Croaker described. He wanted to groan at the way Lucius Malfoy had already decided to show his bigoted side. He was picking on a newbie wizard. Tony decided a physical bump would knock the silly boy off his stride.

Malfoy responded with predictable snobbishness. “Apologise to your betters.”   
  
Tony looked with up with a grin. “It will be a shame I have to inform Lord Malfoy that his heir doesn’t remember the noble protocols.”

“What are you talking about, mudblood?”   
  
Wow, straight to the slur. Tony would have at least learnt his name before he insulted someone. “You really do have a knack for insulting a noble heir, I’m Antonius Paddington.”   
  
Well, it was time to be revealed anyway. It was too bad that he couldn't yet pull a memory because he felt that his Uncle deserved to see the look on his face.

He stepped aside offering his hand to the newbie. “You should be careful, newbie.”

Black and Potter had both perked up hearing his name. Tony wasn’t interested in politics this early on. He just wanted to learn everything he could. In his mind,  Magic was like the best movies, only there were no props or special effects - it was all him. 

He’d vowed to make his Uncle proud and be capable of carrying the Paddington legacy. He kept to himself for the rest of the train ride, reading the spellbook for charms. The trip was tiresome really and most of the first years were tripping over their own feet by the time they reached the Great Hall. Tony adored the enchantment on the ceiling - he would have to figure out how to get it on his own ceiling.

It wasn’t too long before he heard Professor McGonagall demand. “Antonius Paddington - step forward to be sorted.”   
  
Wow. He’d never made a hall silent before. Still, he was good enough to handle this. He stepped forward, head held high. There would be no nerves as he already knew his place in the world.

The voice inside his mind was perturbed and yet gleeful by some confusion. _ Oh - a difficult one. You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the cunning of a Slytherin and the bravery of a Gryffindor.” _

Tony snorted inside his own mind,  _ So put me in Ravenclaw as I have a thirst for knowledge  _

The hat must have agreed to his reasoning. “RAVENCLAW!”

~*~

Tony discovered that as much as loved magic - he adored flying. The playing of Quidditch was a natural progression. He hated that he would have to wait until the second year to play for the team but he was sneaky. 

Edwards was the Captain of the team. “Er - Captain Edwards, I have a request.   
  
“You’re Paddington?”   
  
Tony nodded, it had taken a while to respond to the surname but it was natural now. “Yes, I know that I can’t try out until next year but could I join the practices this year to learn about the roles?”   
  
Edwards put his own book down, he was clearly intrigued by the idea. “You mean like a reserve player?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yeah, I mean I want to learn how things work so that when I do play, I won’t have so many things to learn all at once.”   
  
Edwards chuckled because this one was going to go far. He may only be a first year, but he was smart and unlike many of their house - he was willing to apply his learning. “Sure thing, Paddington. I think you can shadow me and learn how to be a chaser. You have the ideal build for it.”

In doing so, Tony made friends with the older years. It was better for him as he hadn’t had much socialisation with the students his own age unless you count Ragnok’s children. The professors noticed his attitude but could do little - how could they complain about a student being so studious. They were all sure that he was up to mischief, no student was that well-behaved without a motive but they could never prove anything.

~*~   
  


The first year soon passed into the second year. Tony’s new adventure when he turned thirteen wasn’t school based. In reality, Hogwarts was boring, his tutors at home made sure he was well-versed in the curriculum before he got there. It meant he turned his mind to mischief. The best bit, because the four Marauders were well-known troublemakers, the few big pranks he’d pulled had been immediately blamed on them. Tony was too smart to pull it too often though.

He finished putting on his official robes. They were thick and heavy and the family crest was stitched in silk to the back of the black robe. 

“Do I pass muster, Uncle?” Tony asked, wanting to make sure his Uncle was proud.

“Yes you do, Antonius. You always have and I am proud to have you as my heir.”   
  
Tony grinned, knowing exactly how to respond. “Par Viribus Virtus.”

“Indeed.” Clive patted his shoulder. “Let’s go now to the Wizengamot session.”   


Tony knew what to do. He was well-versed in his Uncle’s mantra - Say little and listen to everything. He’d also been briefed on the families that no matter what they may say you your face, they were not friends of the family .

The session was in order and it was odd to see his Headmaster as the leader of this too. In fact, it confused Tony. He was glad that each Lord had their own private box so they could have chats in private. He put his hand onto the privacy ward. “Uncle, why does Headmaster Dumbledore do this as well?”   
  
Clive knew what Tony was asking and he wanted to laugh. It was ironic and tragic that a thirteen-year-old could see what the adults couldn’t. That too much power wrapped up in the hands of one man was a bad idea - no matter how noble his intentions appear. “Good question. Now you read the material so what should we be interested in?”    
  
Tony thought about it. He knew this was the next step up in preparing him to lead their house. “The werewolf legislation. Won’t they go straight to Voldemort?”   
Tony didn’t get why he was supposed to flinch at a name - it was just too silly. 

His Uncle looked pleased. “Yes, they will. The other legislation is the vault-reform. It will allow anyone with a minor blood claim to grab an inheritance undecided.”   
  
Tony had to think about it. “Oh, money for Voldemort’s group. They could kill the family and then claim their vault as an insult to injury ... like they tried to do to us.”

Clive nodded, he was glad at the time they’d sought the mind healers help. He’d done the same wanting to show Tony that there was nothing to fear. It had helped them both move forward. Tony no longer felt like this world would be snatched from him and Clive no longer felt like retribution should be his driving force. 

~*~   
  
The session was over. “Young Tony, it is good to see you here.”   
  
Tony smiled in the way he’d been taught. “Thank you, headmaster. I begged Uncle to let me come so I could start to learn how to behave.”   
  
“You acquitted yourself admirably.”

Tony nodded his head to accept the compliment. “Sorry Sir, but my uncle is calling.”   
  
_ It might have been true.  _ Tony couldn’t be sure but he didn’t want to have to speak to Dumbledore any longer. He didn’t trust the headmaster. He wasn’t a fair headteacher and that bothered Tony more than anything. 

“You’re blooding your heir early aren’t you, Clivis?”

His Uncle turned around with a smirk on his face. “Not at all, Abraxus. Antonius has worked hard and convinced me he was ready to listen to the session. He sees things that not even adults can, it seems.”   
  
“You Paddington’s always were as intelligent as you are handsome.”   
  
Clive grimaced, guessing now where the original slight came from. At one time, there was talk of marrying the Paddington and Malfoy families as it would make an unstoppable power base. His father, merlin-bless his cantankerous soul (for once) as he had nixed the idea. It was a case of there was no way he would willingly share his power with anyone  _ ever.  _

~*~

The trouble was that one session cemented the idea in Abraxus’s mind to try again. Tony couldn’t understand that one year the man wants to kill his family (and probably did) and then a year or two later he can change his mind. 

So after two years of hints and small overtures, just after his 15th birthday, the betrothal contract had landed... Only his Uncle had refused the offer. His Uncle had been as polite in his refusal as his father had once before him.

The only difference for Tony was that now he was starting his fifth year. Lucius Malfoy was taking great pains to explain to his cronies about why he would never accept Tony as a spouse. Like right now, Tony was returning to his common room when he heard that snobby aristocratic voice explain. “He may be pretty but he is tainted.” 

Tony sighed as he’d been having such a good evening, his Quidditch practice had gone really well. Why couldn’t Malfoy just leave him alone? 

“It’s so sad that he isn’t pure, even with all that power.” Malfoy announced to his little cronies.

And that was it. Tony was done just listening to this crap. He quirked an eyebrow as he turned to face them. His one hand clutched to his wand as he wasn’t stupid enough to poke a lion without a defense. “Is that so, Lucius? You should discuss the matter with your father as he was seeking a betrothal contract between us. He felt that a merger between the Paddington and Malfoy family was the right way forward..”

And the hell of it was it was true. Granted, Uncle Clive had laughed the proposal away. There was no way he was going to let Tony marry into the family of one who had killed so many of their family.    
Abraxus hadn’t cared about power. He was after money because funnelling funds into Voldemort’s campaign was bound to drain the family coffers.

“That can’t be true, you filthy liar.” Malfoy sneered. As beautiful a consort as he would have made there was no way his father would have agreed to it. He was a half-blood.

Tony stepped forward, losing all of his loose, relaxed stance. He was done letting the Slytherin idiots rule their school through fear. “Oh, but it is. Thankfully, Lord Paddington sent a polite rejection ... However, ... if you keeping calling my Lord a liar, I will happily meet you on a duelling platform.” Tony finished, knowing that he was one of the fastest duellers in the year. He would be as his Uncle had employed Aurors to get him up to speed with protection. Uncle Clive’s idea of protection amounted to ensuring you could kill your attacker first. 

Malfoy was furious, you could tell by the way his jaw had set. This was a situation of his own making. “You would need a second.” Malfoy pressed, hoping that his family’s reputation would scare off anyone supporting Paddington.

Tony unknowingly had support in the form of Sirius Black who had witnessed the last of the confrontation. “He’s got one, who will your’s be?”

Tony didn’t have much to do with Black. Black tended to keep to his own friends within Gryffindor. He was guessing that Black was only too happy to have an official reason to mess with Lucius Malfoy. 

Tony didn’t act surprised, he was raised better than that, plus, seeing the seething look on Malfoy’s face was just golden. Malfoy finally answered. “Lestrange.”

Sirius snorted and Tony agreed because it was well known that Lestrange, whilst physically imposing, had yet to use his mind in a duel as it would be too taxing. 

Malfoy tried to be threatening. “You will both regret the day you forced this issue.”

“Well, I’ll try to remember to quiver in my boots, you may have to remind me though.”

Tony did admire the easy way Black goaded Malfoy. It was effortless, really. The smirk was a thing of beauty and Tony should not find it as attractive as he did.

“You’re a disgrace to your family, Black.” Malfoy taunted as he spun on his heel and left.

Sirius jauntily called back. “And thank Merlin for that!” 

Tony waited for the Slytherin posse to disappear down the corridor before he turned his back in order to speak to Black. “You know you didn’t have to do that.”

Sirius bowed low and grabbed Tony’s hand to kiss it. “Oh, have to, no. Want to, well, that’s a different matter. I think I like you.”

_ Tony leant against a wall. Sirius Black liked him and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He guessed that only time would tell.  _

 


	3. Ep 3: Of duels and courting.

Tony made his way back to his dorm figuring he should inform his Uncle of his intention to duel. After all, it was the family honour he was protecting so his Lord should know. He didn’t know what he should put in the letter regarding his Second though. It was difficult on the grounds that he didn’t know what he made of Sirius Black yet.

_ Dear Uncle,  _

_ You will no doubt be soon gaining a missive in regard to a duel with Lucius Malfoy. I won’t apologise as he insulted the family name and I will always defend our name as your heir.  _

_ My second is Sirius Black which may cause some questions. I know that he broke from his mother’s teachings and I can’t explain his motives yet but will let you know in due course.  _

 

_ Par Viribus Virtus _

 

_ Tony _

 

_ ~*~ _

His letter written, he called for his owl,  _ Snow. _ She was a clever little thing and would come when he whistled. Tony stroked her head and asked as politely as ever.

“Can you take this to Uncle, please?” She bowed her regal head and then flew off.   
  
It was the last bit of peace he got as his roommates came crashing through the door. “Is it true?” Lovegood asked.    
  
“Are you mad?” Was Diggory’s question.   
  
“Do you have a death wish?” Was the even more blunt question from Cho.   
  
These were three questions that greeted him, and Tony whirled on his feet to greet them. “Let’s see ... in order. Yes, it is true I challenged Malfoy to a duel. I have a mind healer that assured my Uncle I am quite sane when I was eight. Oh, and a death wish? Please - I am a faster and better dueller than Malfoy any day of the week.”

“He is sneaky and a Slytherin.” Diggory felt the need to remind him.   
  
Tony nodded. He was aware of that but this was a calculated risk. He wanted to expose a unique talent in a controlled way. His Uncle had taught him that whilst being the best dueller in the room was the first plan, it was better to build a mystique for the future where the legend means you don’t have to. 

Tony had a cocksure grin. “Relax, I have more than a few tricks myself.”

His roommates did not look convinced but they let the matter drop. Well, in favour of drilling him about Sirius Black and how come they were friendly enough that he volunteered to be his second.

~*~

Dumbledore called both Malfoy and Tony to his office. Tony could guess what had caused the summons but he had no intention of backing down. The insult had been to his family name and the headmaster was simply unable to go against the Noble Protocols in this instance. Dumbledore was standing by his window looking out when Tony arrived and Malfoy was already there. Tony was not one to be impressed with the silence tactic as a way to get you to spill your secrets. 

“Headmaster, you asked to see me?” Tony opened with as a way to start the discussion.

Dumbledore finally faced them and he looked upset. “Boys. I heard a report of an alarming nature.”

Tony smiled sweetly, seeing a perfect opportunity to wind up Malfoy. “Sir, I can assure you that I said no to the betrothal contract.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the crass comment. Still, he was unable to resist reacting. “You should watch that attitude.”

“Why?” Tony challenged, not caring if the Headmaster was there. It was his fault to bring them into close proximity. “You think you are wizard enough to do something about it?”

Albus sighed, knowing then that the alarming reports of a peer’s duel were in fact true. He had to find a reasoned argument against it.“You cannot be thinking of duelling, boys. What kind of example would you be setting for the younger years?”

Tony smirked, knowing the perfect words to use. The headmaster’s own words from their opening feast. “One that fear and gossip are not standard practice and should be challenged at all quarters.”

Dumbledore bowed his head and had to make a decision. He knew the pair would duel anyway and he was unable to stop this under the Noble Protocols.  “I will allow this to happen but I will be overseeing it and the rules will be adhered to, gentlemen.”

Tony frowned because he was a wizard who’d been raised the right way by his Uncle. “My uncle raised me to be an honourable man so I don’t like what you are implying.”

“No offence was meant, Mr. Paddington.” Dumbledore rushed to assure him. There was another reason he could ill-afford to upset the Paddington heir. Lord Paddington was currently the biggest donor the school had and Tony knew it.

Tony wasn’t convinced by the eye twinkle and grandfather routine. Uncle had asked to be kept updated on his activities in the school. Uncle Clive didn’t trust the fact that the man held three rather key and influential roles in their society. And Tony agreed it was just a little too much power in the hands of one man. “Is that all, Sir?”    
  
“Yes, Mr. Paddington, you may go.”

Tony didn’t wait for him to change his mind. He quickly removed himself from Dumbledore’s office. He was almost certain the man had tried to use legilimency on him. He’d felt a pressure in his head - it was either that, or someone was attacking the family magic. 

Tony was surprised to see Black waiting at the bottom of the staircase for him. “Hey, Sirius. What brings you here?

“Darlin, is the mean Slytherin trying to back out of the challenge?” Sirius taunted, looking at Malfoy with what only could be described as a demented grin.

Tony shrugged as he didn’t know if Malfoy had gone to the headmaster as a way to save face. He didn’t care either; Malfoy shouldn’t run his mouth off if his wand was too slow. He affected the typical arrogant noble posture. “Well, that remains to be seen. We should go and practice anyway.”

Sirius’s grin changed to delighted toward him. It reminded Tony of a mischievous puppy. He had no idea how apt that analogy was - yet. Sirius pulled him along. “Come on, I know the perfect place.”

Tony was startled by Sirius grabbing his hand but let himself roll with the flow of magic. If his actual magic had jolted with the touching of their hands, well, that was between him and his magical core. Tony was dragged along to a fifth floor and the corridor didn’t look like much. “Why are we here, Sirius? Despite the rumours, I am not a sure thing in a broom cupboard.”

Sirius pouted at the mere thought but he then realised that he felt quite pleased. He let Tony into a little secret. “Oh, if I wear you down I want more than a broom cupboard.” 

Tony grinned at the quick witted response. “I’ll bear that in mind. So, shall we spar?” 

Sirius quirked an eyebrow as not many were eager to duel a Black - no matter their age. “I’m a Black, and as much as I disagree, I learnt my lessons early.”

Tony snorted but replied. “I didn’t. I didn’t even know that magic existed, let alone that I myself was magical until the death eaters wiped out my entire family apart from my Uncle Clive when I was eight. Thankfully, I am assured I’m a great heir and a true Paddington for whatever that is worth.”

Sirius had a crooked grin. “It means that we will be outstanding together.”

Tony got the feeling that he wasn’t talking about the duel. He didn’t know why that thought sent a shiver down his spine. He took his wand out as they entered the room - since when did Hogwarts have a fully equipped practice duelling room?    
  
“What is this place?”    
  
Sirius was justifiably smug. “This is the room of requirement. I thought about how I wanted a duelling room - so we have one. I’m just surprised that there is no bed... you distracted my thoughts.”   
  
Tony smirked, dropping his robe to get freer movement. “Oh, I am about to do a lot more than that.”   
  
Sirius followed his moves and they duelled. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them - not to hold back. It would be stupid considering they would be engaging in a true wizard duel soon enough. A normal noble would probably wait until they’d left Hogwarts but Tony had been trained by the best. 

The duel was  _ wicked _ fun. In fact, they were well-matched until Tony cheated and used his ace card, so to speak. He sent a stunning blast with his non-wand hand. Sirius was so busy blocking and returning the spells he could hear - he never realised it until the spell hit. 

Sirius landed with his breath knocked out of him. He was laughing even as he panted for breath. 

Tony dropped down beside him with a grin. “Now that was fun.” Tony confessed as his breathing evened out.

Tony looked over at Sirius who lay next to him with his hair wild and eyes bright, grinning just as much as he was. He finally got why people could fall in love at a glance. 

“You’re as vicious as you are stunning.” Black complimented him.

“You will turn a boy’s head with comments like that.” Tony replied, falling back on sarcasm. It was his best defence and kept most people away from him. 

Sirius rolled over so that he was close to Tony but not touching him, more of a tantalising tease. “Not a line, not with you. I don’t risk a duel with Malfoy for just anyone, you know.”

Tony remembered what his Uncle had told him so long ago - to trust his instincts and his magic. It was telling him that the Black heir was serious in his regard for Tony. “Let’s duel Malfoy and if we win you can take me out to Hogsmeade.”

Sirius smirked, “But you are the one duelling. How does that work?”

Tony snickered because it was a win win situation for Sirius - so why was he complaining? “Well, I need to have some extra incentives.”

Sirius sealed the deal with a kiss. “Now that is how we will seal our deals from now on.”

“I can get behind that.” Tony responded, biting his lip.

~*~    
  
It was the week before the last Hogsmeade trip and all of the school was abuzz with noise. They were all in the Great Hall in order to watch the duel between Paddington and Malfoy. Some of the lesser families parents had come to watch the spectacle under the guise of supervising their children’s exposure to Noble Protocols and Tony wasn’t sure if it was true but there were even rumours of a reporter from the Daily Prophet.

“Order, order.” Dumbledore ordered. 

The hall went silent so he continued. “Now, you are about to witness an honour duel. The rules are simple. No permanent damage and no unforgivables. Once the duel is closed do you consider the matter dealt with?”

Malfoy nodded from the one side of the stage, shadowed by his second, Lestrange. 

Tony quickly followed suit. After all, the old traditions needed to be adhered to as they were important.

This was going to be fun. He’d played the strategy out with Sirius several times and it worked each and every time, even when Sirius knew he could do it. It turns out there were not many ambidextrous wizards out there. In fact, he and Sirius did have a bet riding on the outcome of the match regarding the timing of releasing the nonverbal spell.

“Bow.”   
  
Both Wizards followed the order but there was no way he wasn’t taking advantage of the bow to shoot off an early spell. Croaker had taught him how to duel and use the rules to his advantage. The spell caught Lucius unaware and forced him to shield quickly. Tony had always used a shield as the last resort, using speed and agility to get out of the path first.

Malfoy responded by setting a mist curse, which was smart - if you take away sight you can disorientate the opponent.

Tony summoned wind using a charm and blew the mist away. “Come now, Malfoy, aren’t you above cheap tricks?”

The sneer doubled in size and Black chuckled. “How do you even fit that sneer on your face?”   
  
“Shut up, Black, or I  **will** make you.” Lestrange threatened.

Sirius’ response was a feral grin but he said nothing else, not wanting to distract Tony.

Tony had whirled out the way of a vicious green light - impressive too, as it was non-verbally. So Tony figured that it was only right to return the favour with one of his own. He cast. “Expelliarmus.” With his wand hand. 

Only to follow up with a wordless spell from his left hand. Malfoy landed in a heap. Oh, this was definitely a memory to extract and review in a Pensieve. He wished he could show his grandfather as well, he’d love the fact that a Paddington had made a Malfoy collapse in a heap on the floor.

Tony seized on the moment. “Accio wand.”

The duel was over and everyone knew it. In fact, Dumbledore declared it so. “The winner is Mr. Paddington. Well done, that was impressive.”   
  
Sirius was standing at his back. “It was, wasn’t it, headmaster. Can I steal the victor so we can celebrate?”    
  
The headmaster looked put out like he wanted to do something different. He had no choice but to let the pair disappear. “Yes, but boys - remember the curfew rules.”   


Tony’s grin matched Sirius’ as they disappeared from the noisy din of the hall. “Shouldn’t you say something to your friends?”   
  
“Shouldn’t you wait for yours?” Sirius countered.

Tony was bold. “You interest me more right now.”

 

~*~ 

James was looking at his best friend with a grin. It was the day of Hogsmeade trip. “So you’re ditching us for Paddington?”   
  
Sirius shook his head because he knew James was teasing him. The man was all but a brother to him and Sirius would always be grateful for the way the Potters allowed him to come home with them since his mother kicked him out of the house. “I see you guys all the time and as Tony won his duel, the date was his prize.”   
  
“How is that a prize?” Remus asked him with a smirk. 

“Damned if I know.” Sirius responded honestly, and then with a grin added. “But I am not stupid enough to tell him no.”

James looked at the care and attention he was taking. “Do you  _ really  _ like Paddington?”   
  
Sirius looked him in the eye so he could show just how serious his regard was. “Yeah, I do in the same way you like Evans.”   
  
That was enough for James. He wished his friend well. He had a feeling that Sirius would regret ever making Paddington mad, just like he did with Lily. “I wish you luck in your pursuit and I’ll keep the others distracted.”

Sirius’ grin was massive. “Perfect, thank you.”

Remus just looked up from his book. “I want to know how he tamed the great ladies man?”   
  
Sirius huffed. “He is my one, Remus. I am sure of it.”

~*~

It sucked that it was so cold but Sirius was not going to be deterred from making this a memorable date. He couldn’t say why Tony bewitched him so much but Lily was the smartest witch he knew and had said. “You love him, you daft bugger, so don’t screw it up.” Words of wisdom that he intended to follow.

Tony was waiting at the bottom of the grand stairs. “You ready?” 

Sirius nodded and they slipped away from the main group quickly. “Let’s go. I have a surprise waiting for us.”

Tony walked with Black to where the surprise was waiting. “The creepy shack is not a cool place for a date unless you’re a serial killer.”   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. “I agree but the cavern underneath it is. And we can have a picnic thanks to the Hogwarts elves and relax without nosey friends or annoying Slytherins unless you’re looking for another duel with Malfoy.”

Tony chuckled as he linked their arms together. “It’s not on my agenda for today. You are.”

And Sirius found that being the recipient of Tony’s intense focus was extremely hot. “I can handle that.”   
  
Tony waited for Sirius to show him the trick for getting into the cavern and someone had obviously come ahead. The cavern had lots of firelights and looked stunning. And proving that the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach - his growled, smelling the pie. “You win on first dates.”   
  
“This will be your last first date.”   
  
Tony found himself smiling because he was more than okay with that but he was aware that it wasn’t just up to them. They needed his Uncle’s agreement at the very least. “As long as Uncle Clive agrees, then sure. So tell me about yourself.”   
  
“It’s long and convoluted.”   
  
Tony sat cross-legged facing him and spoke with sincerity. “Tell me anyway, I want to get to know you.  _ Please. _ ”

And Tony could see Sirius’ resolve crumble under his pout. So Sirius told him what it was like living with Walburga Black, and Tony was sympathetic. He could remember the time before his parents had died and whilst they’d never been physical in their actions - they neglected him through forgetting his existence apart from when it was useful.

“So James Potter is more like your brother than your best friend?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, he has kept me sane.”

Tony held his hand and looked directly at him. “You are braver than you know. You turned from your family because you know it wasn’t right.”

“I did, didn’t I. You know I don’t just play jokes and the one last week wasn’t even our group.” Sirius tried to explain.   


Tony sipped his pumpkin juice and let the topics move toward safer, less emotional ground. “I know, I did it.”   
  
Sirius froze. “You got the armour to move? How?”

Tony grinned. “Same way I got to put Malfoy on his ass ... wandless magic.”   
  
Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it several times before he broke out in a full bodied laugh. “You are magnificent. Tell me what you’re planning next?”    
  
Tony shrugged because he hadn’t planned anything as he’d chosen to focus on the duel and date. “I haven’t got anything planned. Why? What are you thinking?”   
  
The rest of their date passed by planning mischief. It was a fantastic day and they were both sad when the alarm charm told them it was time to head back.  

Sirius smiled softly. “Don’t want to go back?”   
  
Tony shook his head but pounced forward. “Not without doing this.” And kissed him  _ soundly.  _

Sirius responded with enthusiasm feeling his magic rise up to mingle with Tony’s. They broke apart wide-eyed.

Tony was the one who managed to speak first. “What was that?”    
  
“Tandem magic, means we’re compatible.” Sirius answered him, waggling his eyebrows.

Tony snorted. “We already know that and come on, we need to find your friends. No doubt, they are bereft without you.”   


Tony kissed Sirius goodbye at the stairs, in a loud and proud way of saying back off to anyone watching. He had another letter to write to his Uncle, it seemed. Sirius and he had agreed they would like to enter a courtship period as per the protocols.

~*~

Clive chuckled reading the missive from Lord Black. The current Lord Black was Sirius’ grandfather and Clive had set about negotiating the betrothal contract so the boys could continue their courtship. He’d been leery knowing that the younger Blacks were doing their best to disassociate with their eldest son.

This missive said that Lord Black felt very differently about his namesake. In fact, he felt so differently - he would be naming Sirius as his official heir. Oh, he couldn’t wait to be at the next Wizengamot meeting.

“What has you chuckling so?” 

Clive looked up at his father’s painting. “Walburga Black is about to find out that the eldest son she chucked out of the family house has just been named heir of the Black Line. It seems that old Sirius is demanding that his grandson lives with him.”   
  
His father looked at him with a knowing look. “And what did you have to do with this?”   
  
Clive smirked because, well, his father had raised him to be sneaky and unsuspected. “Me? Nothing. Your grandson is to blame, I am nothing but the facilitator.”   
  
“How did he manage that? The old coot doesn’t involve himself in any affairs as he is content to hole up in Black Keep... It is why Walburga has been allowed to run amok.”

Clive knew very well how it had happened. He’d merely reached out as one lord to another to express how close Sirius was with Tony and would he be open to negotiations of a betrothal. It had turned out that old Sirius was only too happy to open up negotiations but Sirius would start the negotiations on an equal footing to the Paddington Heir. Plus, there was a paragraph pertaining to not wanting the Black name to forever be tarnished with the stupid sycophant (Voldemort).

“You know she will look for payback?”    
  
Clive nodded as the warning went without saying. If she wasn’t such a successful scheming bitch he would have already had her locked up in Azkaban. She was too lethal with her potions knowledge to get caught though.

“I know, father, I know.” He sipped his fire whiskey. “However, Tony has managed to unknowingly pull the Black family back from the edges of insanity. Thank Merlin. The outrageous  _ ponces _ agenda could have been furthered by having the Black and Malfoy family within its inner circle.”

“And if she moves against you?” 

Clive smirked. “Then she still will not control the Lordship for either the Blacks or the Paddingtons. Tony and Sirius are too smart to be controlled by that vindictive bitch ... Tony is too self-aware and she showed her true colours to her son.”

~*~

Sadly, less than a year later and that was about to be put to the test. Tony was on his own in a corridor wanting to do nothing more than sleep. NEWTS were not too hard as he’d managed to get ahead with his tutors. Uncle Clive had been even more adamant that he take the tutors during the holidays. Tony had not understood it then but Uncle Clive must have suspected something.

There was no one around to catch him as he collapsed to the floor. _ Merlin, _ he felt like his head would pop off. The full weight of the family magic was settling on him. He knew what it meant even as he writhed on the floor.  **_His Uncle was dead._ **

All he could think was he was now all alone. A true orphan. His entire family wiped out by a psychopath who couldn’t take no for an answer. His power was so volatile it was visible; he had his own magic, the family magic, the elemental magic and all needing to find their place within him.

Tony was out of it but he knew a teacher was trying to get close to him. He didn’t trust this person so he let his magic protect him. Honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking? Someone had just killed his Uncle and Dumbledore thought he would let him stun him? His grandfather and Uncle would have a fit if they knew he’d been that naive. 

Tony relaxed slightly hearing the commanding voice of Sirius demand. “Out the way.” Sirius’ natural authority had gotten stronger since his grandfather had announced that he was to be the heir. 

Dumbledore shook his head, not willing to risk another student whilst Paddington was in the middle of his magical episode. “I can’t let you do that, Mr. Black.”

Sirius rolled his eyes as this was Tony - the headmaster wasn’t going to  _ let  _ him do anything. “Sir, with all due respect, that is my betrothed and I can help him.”

At any other time, Sirius might have enjoyed the look of shock on the headmaster’s face - but now was not it. Tony needed him more than his need to cause mischief. Although, he would have to send a message to his grandfather to let him know that the cat was out of the bag so to speak.

None of that mattered as Tony was clearly devastated and there was only one thing that could cause such a reaction. He wrapped Tony up in a hug and cast a  _ protega nigrum shield. _ The shield was a Black family special. It created a total block to let the castor regain their bearing before they could  _ weaken  _ it. Then, the weakened shield let only spells from the Black side pass through. It may not be considered fair but that was life, and in duels and battles something like niceties were ignored.

The quiet was what shocked Tony into reacting. His arms wrapped around his betrothed, taking the freely offered comfort.  “The dark wanker took my only remaining family.” He spoke, his voice hoarse with grief.

Sirius knew there and then that this news had not broken Tony. His betrothed would rise above this new grief and Sirius would be there to support him. He had only one comment to return with because as far as he was concerned he would stand by Tony’s side, no matter what the argument. “So we make him regret all his life choices.”

 


	4. 4: The Lord is in the House

**Episode 4: The Lord is in the House.**

 

_ “So we will make him regret all his life choices.”  _ Sirius vowed. _   
_

Tony looked up, tears rolling freely down his face but the maelstrom of magic had calmed considerably. His magic would never harm someone he cared for and Tony more than cared for Sirius. To Tony’s eyes, his betrothed looked so fierce and certain. To everyone close by, they could hear what was a magical vow being made in the middle of the hallway.

“You want to take on Voldemort with me?” Tony asked to make sure he’d heard correctly. After all, that there was some commitment - to love someone enough that you will take on a Dark Lord with them.   
  
Sirius nodded, cupping Tony’s face so he could see how serious he was. “Babe, I want to be your partner in magic and life. I will take on your enemies just like I know you will take on mine.”   
  
Tony chuckled weakly and it started a small coughing fit from the exertion of his sobbing. “Partner in magic and life. I can get behind that.”  

Tony was now Lord Paddington, he could felt it in his core. As he accepted the fact in his mind, he felt the weight of the Lordship ring settle on his finger There would be no one who could protest his claim to the lordship. He looked into Sirius’ eyes. “Get me out of here.”   
  
“Now wait a minute.” Dumbledore exclaimed, annoyed that two students were ignoring him. He was the headmaster after all.   
  
Tony looked up and frowned. His mind, still grieving, reverted to protocol from his training with his Uncle and Grandfather. “What possible reason could you have to detain a peer? My family magic is settling and I need the time to settle the grief I can feel raging in my core. Surely you can give my betrothed and I the evening to settle ourselves?”

There were too many other professors around by now and there was no way that Dumbledore could pull any stunts without coming across as a selfish ass.  _ Bonus.  _

“Of course, Lord Paddington.” He stepped to the side to let Tony pass but all who looked could notice a distinct lack of a twinkle in his eyes.   


~*~   
  
Sirius was the one to take them to a room where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Tony didn’t even try and resist Sirius, he trusted his betrothed to look after him. They ended up outside the Room of Requirement and Tony couldn’t help but admire the perfect choice. There was no way they could be disturbed once inside and he could take what time he needed until he was ready to face the world. He would need to do it soon but he needed an evening to perfect his masks for the outside world and the vultures that would no doubt descend. Tony made a silent vow to make anyone regret trying to take advantage of him. 

Sirius just hugged him close. “I’m sorry for your Uncle but I can’t be sad that you’re still alive.”   
  
Tony nodded, knowing that he’d soon work through his survivor's guilt, somehow, he always survived. He wondered if there was some type of charm or curse on him. “I know. Are you agreeable to moving up the wedding?”

Sirius rolled his eyes as he’d never been so sure of anything. “Darling, I’d marry you tomorrow in muggle clothes if needed.” 

Tony actually giggled at the ludicrous image in his head. He adored Sirius but he was meant for robes, not denim. “No, I just want to make sure we can keep you from the machinations of your mother and father or even Dumbledore.”   


Sirius knew his reasoning before he’d even voiced it. “I know, my mother is a special kind of witch.”   
  
Tony curled on the bed around his betrothed seeking all the comfort he could, he could feel his magic settling and anchoring itself, using Sirius as it’s base. “She’s a bitch, Sirius, and I am so glad you broke free of their craziness.”   
  
Sirius smirked because that was such a polite way of describing ninety percent of his family. He would describe them as crazier than a box of dementors. He knew his Lord, his grandfather, was tough but the law of averages meant one of the attempts on his life would catch up with him. “I worry about Lord Black, I suspect they’ll target him next.”   
  
Tony had a wicked grin because even if Sirius’ mom managed to succeed - she would ultimately fail. “Do they know he’s secured the line of Lordship away from them yet?”   
  
Sirius shook his head, knowing that politics was a perfect distraction. The good Lords always were seeking information, plotting and thinking through things. “Nope but I seriously hope I can get a pensieve of the moment she finds out.”   
  
Tony hummed. “Ragnok likes me, says I was an eager student so he’d probably get them if I ask.”   
  
“Why does the Goblin King like you?” Sirius asked in a worried tone. He’d always wondered but it had never been the right time to ask.   
  
Tony snickered, remembering his uncle’s horror and his grandfather's delight at the time. “When I was eight, Uncle had the wards upgraded and I offered a few suggestions based on a muggle movie I’d watched. They were apparently deeply imaginative and deliciously vindictive. Those were Ragnok’s words, not mine and at the time, I didn’t understand, now I get it.”

“Your creativity always helps you.” Sirius responded, thinking of all the ways his betrothed had dealt with issues this year.

Tony was getting sleepy, all the day's events catching him up to him at once. “It does. Sleep now, we can plan on getting James and Lily together tomorrow.”

The two teenagers slipped into slumber on the bed wrapped around each other. It would be the first of many, many nights together. 

~*~   
  
Tony awoke to a lovely royal eagle dropping notes onto his bed. He gasped, forgetting for a few seconds what had happened the night before. “Kodachi, what a surprise! Morning, beautiful.”   
  
The letter was from Croaker, who reported the facts of his Uncle’s death and how the investigation was progressing. There was also the signed confirmation that as the new Lord Paddington he would be emancipated so as to not allow an adult to circumvent his wishes. It was a measure introduced in the eighteenth century to stop offing the current lord in order to control the young heir.

“Who names their beautiful eagle after a Japanese sword?” Sirius asked, gently petting the magnificent bird who was accepting the gestures as if they were her right.    
  
Tony smirked. “Lord Croaker does.” It only made sense if you knew that Croaker was the Head Unspeakable but that wasn’t a fact shared without a magical vow. Tony knew his Uncle wanted him to eventually end up working for him. It would be a little more difficult as he was now one of the peers.    
  
“You’re close?” Sirius asked surprised, the impression he got in the Wizengamot was that Lord Croaker didn’t make friends with anyone. Still, that made a twisted sense, if you pretended to know someone they could be used against you.    
  
Tony snorted as they hadn’t gotten around to this part of his life. “He’s my godfather in magical matters. He has been since I learned about the magical world.”   
  
“Wow.” Sirius had to smile at the way their clothes were laundered and at the end of their bed. “Are you ready to face the hordes?”

Tony took a deep breath. He was. He would grieve the passing of his Uncle in his own time but he wouldn’t allow enemies of the family to profit from his absence any longer. Right now though, it was time for breakfast.

~*~   
  
Quiet descended the hall when they entered. Tony rolled his eyes at the blatant staring. For once, he went for snobby aristocrat. It was the perfect mask to hide behind to evade personal questions he had no intention of answering, with a slight sneer. “Subtlety is a lost art, it seems.”   
  
“You’ve been here long enough to know that.” Sirius replied without missing a beat. “Dare to sit with us Lions today?”    
  
Tony nodded, it would be a welcome distraction from his own woes. He also had no desire to sit with the Ravenclaw students - grief was a little too emotional for the bookish house.  

Tony sat with the Marauders who greeted him like an old friend. He liked Remus as they got along very well. He knew the guy was a werewolf without being told. There was no one who had that much bad luck always centered around the 3 days of the month where the moon was at its strongest. Once he sat down, Tony decided to break the ice. “So let’s get the awkward out the of the way. Yes, I am now Lord Paddington but even better, I am Sirius’ betrothed. So what’s the latest prank - I need a distraction.”    
  
Lily sighed because as much as she wanted to stop the prank, she felt like Tony deserved to have some fun. She huffed at Tony. “You are supposed to be on my side.”   
  
“Ahh but Lily, you miss an opportunity. If you join in the prank you can modify it, if you ignore it you leave them to their own devices.” Tony always knew the right way to leverage an argument in his best interest by making the other person see it was in their best interests.

James’ eyes glinted, seeing a chance to get closer to his crush. “I would love to plan one with you, Evans.”   


And that was how Lord Paddington managed to start the courtship of the Potters. Yet another couple that would be a thorn in the side of the Dark Lord. 

~*~   
  
Sirius couldn’t believe it was the last of the year for the seventh years. This was it. They would be full adults in the eyes of the Wizengamot. Okay, granted, Tony had been considered an adult for nearly a year but it had been in tragic circumstances. “We made it.”   
  
Tony chuckled in his ear. “We did. So are you ready to get married this weekend?”   
  
Sirius nodded. “Never been so ready for anything in my life.”   
  
Sirius’ mother and father had sent back an epic howler at their invite to the ceremony. Sirius hadn’t been able to resist sending the invite regarding the union of Lord Antonius Paddington and the Heir of the House of Black. Tony had been forced, thanks to the Nobel Protocols, to send invites to the Lords of the Sacred 28. Thank Merlin, there were now only twenty of the lines still active.

The graduation ceremony was over and James bounded over to them. “We’re adults.”   
  
Lily snorted at her boyfriend’s exuberance. “For some, it is a work in progress.”   
  
Tony grinned, he really had grown fond of her sarcastic wit. “Meh, we like them as they are.”   


She chuckled. “You are not wrong Tony. You’re not wrong. So - what’s your plan?”

Tony smiled softly. “Well, I will be joining you, James and Sirius in the Auror Academy.”

James was visibly surprised. “You’re the Lord of your house, and they are letting you go to the Academy?” He was shocked as most of the time, the Lords were expected to run their families and properties. He said this as the current heir who had jumped through several charms.    
  
Tony had a sharkish grin on his face. “I had to duel five of their top Aurors to prove myself to them. Apparently, I am vicious and definitely someone they want going after death eaters.”

Sirius snorted as the Academy didn’t know the best of it. He doubted they’d ever had someone who’d been had trained by Goblin War Generals.  _ They would soon learn. _

~*~   
  
Weddings and years come and go, the irony was it had been only three years since they’d graduated. A lot had happened in the last few years. Tony had taken up the mantle of being a thorn in the Dark Lord’s side along with his husband, now Lord Black, as well as their best friends, Lord and Lady Potter.

Yes, what should have been a training year - in war, turned into on the job training. By the end of the first year, Alastor ‘Mad-eye’ Moody told Kingsley to stop mucking about and make the four of them full Aurors.

The four of them went out on patrol together. It was unusual but Kingsley had noted how well they backed each other up. It seemed stupid as a commander to break up a winning formula. 

The four were in their office and Tony and Sirius had both noted how attentive to Lily James was right now. It was noticeable because he’d always been attentive but now it was excessive and it was clear that Lily was not amused. 

Lily huffed but there was a fond grin on her face. “James - stop being an idiot.”   
  
Sirius chuckled. “He can’t help it, Lils, what did he do now?”    
  
She glared at James who was trying to treat her like spun glass. “Knocked me up and is now being overbearing.”   
  
Sirius and Tony froze for a second full comprehending what their friend had announced.  Lily was an incredible woman and all the more so for willingly marrying James but adding hormones into the mix was a worrisome proposition.

Tony was quick to respond. “Congratulations... You will be an incredible mother.”

She bit her lip. “I wish we could get Voldemort.”   
  
Tony hugged her. “The monster is not invincible, we’ll find a way. And hey you already escaped him twice.”   
  
She had watery eyes even though she would deny it. “Your husband is a menace, Sirius.” 

Sirius grinned as he looked up from his paperwork. “I am disinclined to agree, mainly because I know better than to court war in my own bed.”   
  
Lily smirked. “You are sounding more and more like one of the Wizengamot stooges.”   
  
Sirius clutched his heart. “Don’t be mean to your son’s future godfather.”   
  
She huffed but she was glad - it avoided having to ask. “We want you both to be the godfathers - no godmother. You would be the only couple we would trust to raise our child.”

Tony was the one to answer for the couple. “We’d be honoured.”

~*~

More time passed, and Tony got more and more vicious in terms of going after the Death Eaters. He wanted it to be a safer world for his future godson. His zeal had caused a power bloc to develop behind him. As a result, Dumbledore stopped trying to recruit him and Sirius for the Order of Chicken as Tony liked to call it in private. He was aware that Lily and James were a part of the order. Sirius and Tony didn’t criticise them as they were aware that James’ parents who’d recently been killed were a part of the order. Tony felt the tug on the wards to let him know there was a guest at the door. 

Tony went to the door himself for the simple reason that there were only three other people who knew where this property was - Sirius, James, and Lily. He would tell Remus soon but Tony didn’t care what the others thought - he didn’t trust Peter. 

James was hugging Lily and comforting her over something. Tony locked the door. “What is it?”    
  
She burst into tears and Tony turned to James. “Let me get Sirius here and you can tell us both together ... And then whatever it is we can plan together.”   
  
It didn’t take long. Sirius only needed to hear the words Lily and tears to actually apparate straight back to the property. Lily was sitting on the sofa with James wrapped around her, some of the old-blood rules could be relaxed as they were such good friends. 

Plus, as far as Tony was concerned it was his damn house - Jamie could comfort his distraught wife without having to worry about appearing aloof. “Hey, tell me and Sirius what is the matter?”

Tony just need to know was his name, his money or his wand what he needed to throw around to fix the problem. He was easy with whichever would be the most suitable. 

“Dumbledore warned us, there has been a prophecy made.” Lily paled as soon as she said it.    
  
Tony was always able to make intuitive leaps the quickest of any of them. “About the baby?”    
  
She nodded. “It’s horrible, he has the power to vanquish  **_him_ ** and so Dumbledore wants us to go into hiding. He is trying to kill us and the other couple it could relate to.”   
  
Silence reigned supreme as that information was absorbed. Baby Harry, as they’d taken to calling the future child, would have the power to kill the Dark Lord. Tony wasn’t sure what he felt about the idea of prophecy and fate because he’d had some majorly bad luck in his own past. 

The room was quiet and solemn and it was Sirius who spoke up. “Okay, let’s plan because little prongslet is going to have a bright future, not something marred by a dark wanker.”


	5. Ep 5: Pick a Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Canon deaths of James and Lily Potters and mentions of the dead body if that is a trigger please avoid second half of the fic.

Tony was ever so glad to hear the words, ‘ _ end of session’ _ . He would always do his duty and attend the sessions of the Wizengamot. He had no right to complain about the government if he was unwilling to use his influence and power to affect change. It was one of the things that his Uncle had drilled into his head before his passing. 

The glares today had grown as not only did he have the Paddington and Black votes but James had assigned his voting rights as Lord Potter to them as well. He could see the glares from Malfoy, Nott and the LeStranges - hmm, it wasn’t hard to figure out who supported the Dark Git. 

“You have no right to those votes.”   
  
Sirius let Tony speak as he was the more politically minded in the couple. “Oh, and you’ve overhauled the noble protocols, have you? I didn’t get the missive.”

“You know there hasn’t been.” Lucius sneered. “The power bloc you’ve accrued is detrimental to fair rule.”

Tony snorted as he couldn’t believe Lucius had the gall to utter those words to his face. It just goes to show hypocrisy could still reign supreme. “Darling Lucius, you really should say what you mean. I do believe your wife wants you ... you’re probably late for an appointment.”

Sirius smirked. “I do think his head might explode if you call him Darling again.”   
  
Tony gave him a droll look. “I meant it sarcastically.”

“I know. Let’s go eat, dealing with liars and scoundrels always makes me hungry.” Sirius said, a gleam in his eye. 

Tony shrugged and not having a better idea followed his husband. Their favourite eating place was around the corner in an alleyway just off Diagon Alley. The air was different. Tony cocked his head to the side, something was wrong. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on it though. Sirius must have felt it too as he was moving cautiously - his wand tip was just peeking out under his hand.

Tony pouted. “And I just wanted some butterbeer and pumpkin pie.” There was no way this alley would have no activity in it unless an attack was imminent.   
  
“I know, dearest, same game as usual?” Sirius asked as if it was a normal stroll down the alley. 

“Winner picks the position and gets to top? Sure why not.” Tony said as he magicked his sword into his hand. If he was going to do battle - he wasn’t going to allow an enemy a chance to get back up and harm him. His godfather would have his head. Sirius saw his sword and followed his action, the couple would often spar - the winner always had fun, and the loser got to enjoy the win just as much. 

The group appeared from the doorways. Tony and Sirius didn’t blink as they moved back to back and their shield sprang up covering them both. They didn’t start with disarming spells as was strictly protocol on the grounds there were twenty deatheaters and only two of them. They needed to even up the numbers somehow because this was definitely not a fair fight. 

Tony buried his sword in the one’s stomach as he sent cutter spells after the others. If the Wizards were too stupid to put a shield spell up then they kind of deserved their fate.

Sirius was using spells as fast and quick as Tony, they both surprised their attackers when they started to spell along their swords as well as their wands.

Sirius pulled his sword out of one death eater. “Where are the bloody reinforcements?”    
  
Tony shouted back. “They should have brought more wizards as there won’t be any left.”   
  
It wasn’t an idle boast - the numbers were now six on two and the remaining six were a lot more leary.    
  
Tony sighed. “What have I done to upset your dark bastard of a lord now?”    
  
Sirius chirped. “I think it was breathing, love.”   
  
“I did that last week and he left me alone.” Tony replied like it was a standard thing to be near the top of a hit list for a Dark Lord.

Sirius chuckled even as he sent a  _ diffendo _ at one of the deatheater’s chest. The hiss let him know he’d hit his mark. Tony decided to use the slash as an x marks the spot to bury his sword. “Yeah, but last week you didn’t use the Wizengamot to attack his finances.”   
  
Tony hummed. “True - but this is like they thought twenty would see us captured. So why?”    
  
The lone remaining survivor glared as best he could beneath the mask and portkeyed away. His lord needed to be informed about what had gone on, it seemed that Black and Paddington had learned a trick or two. He needed more wizards and more  _ capable  _ wizards if he was going to capture them. 

~*~

Tony and Sirius took their future godfather role seriously. They’d interpreted it in a rather unique way. “Hey, do you pair have a death wish?”    
  
Tony was listening to the grilling by the Head Auror. He wasn’t too worried as Mad-Eye, who was standing next to Kingsley, was too busy laughing behind him. “No we don’t and what is the problem ... Kingsley?” There were a few advantages to being a Peer of the Realm - one of them, he didn’t have to hold strictly to protocol. 

“You seem to be aiming to piss off The Dark Lord.”   
  
Sirius held his hand up. “We refuse to call him anything except Dark Wanker. He forced James and Lily into hiding ... He should pay for taking our best friends away from their lives here.”

Kingsley just headbutted the desk whilst Moody laughed so hard his eye popped out. Tony caught it and handed it back respectfully - he liked the guy. ”You almost gave the minister a heart attack!”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Respectfully, I’d say the bottle of Firewhiskey a day is more of a risk.”

Sirius nodded, looking his most earnest. “I’d also say the fact we revealed one of his closest supporters is, in fact, a Death Eater may also have been a contributing factor.”

Moody had finally managed to stop chuckling. “You missed one, boys.” 

Tony huffed. “The little coward portkeyed off.”

Moody patted him on the back. “You will get him next time. You are so my favourites this week.”   
  
Kingsley huffed as that was not how he wanted this meeting to go. He wanted to try and drill the idea of caution into his two young Aurors. It was difficult when they’d been so damn successful. He tried a different approach. “What’s this about? “   
  
“He has marked Lily and James off for Death. We want to make our feelings known about being left off that list.”  Sirius said with a smirk.

Kingsley's face had a dawning realisation. “You do want him to come after you guys.”

Sirius and Tony nodded. “Yes. Whilst he is hunting us, then he can’t hurt Lily and James. They deserve the chance to bond with their son.”

Kingsley couldn’t argue with that logic. War was hard for everyone but young families even more so. “You know what ... You can’t be godfathers if you’re dead. You have a responsibility to your lines ... My Lords.”   
  
They both grimaced as they were more than aware of their duty but they had no chance to think about children until Voldemort was dealt with. They both agreed to never bring a child into the middle of this war - they weren’t able to manage the split focus. 

~*~

Voldemort was furious. “What do you mean that you failed to apprehend Black and Paddington? They should not have been able to decline ... I did send twenty of you, correct?”

Lucius’ silky tones tried to find the right note of apology. “You did but they are not your usual Aurors. The group was ill-prepared for their defense.”

Now Voldemort was curious. “How so?”

“They used swords.”

“And was your father deficient in your education?”

Lucius shook his head aggrieved by the insult but smart enough to not answer back. “No, my lord, but he made sure we relied on our wands, not a muggle contraption.”

Voldemort had had enough. He needed to secure the Potters’ location, the child had been born - that meant he was a threat to his continued existence. It was obvious to the entire world that they were hiding under the  _ Fidelus _ charm. “ _ Crucio _ .”   
  
Lucius dropped to the floor a writhing mess of uncoordinated limbs.”I can do better.” He gasped out because even his own strength wouldn’t survive with his mind intact too much longer. 

“HOW!”   


Lucius managed to get his feet under him, using his father’s cane as a way to keep his balance. He was beginning to understand exactly why his old man used the cane. “The friends, Potter was friends with more than Black and Paddington... the other pair would perhaps be more persuaded to your cause.”   
  
“Go on.”   
  
Lucius was feeling more confident the more he thought about it. “Well, the one friend, Lupin, is a werewolf, surely there can be some agreement reached? Or, the other option, Pettigrew, he was rather spineless for a Gryffindor was the general consensus.” 

“Lady Malfoy do you agree?”    
  
Narcissa thought carefully as she was surprised to be singled out. Still, it would be known that she was at school with all the major players singled in the problem. “I know Lord Black and Paddington have proven rather resistant to being led by anyone - that was apparent with their lack of regard for Dumbledore.”   
  
“And regarding Pettigrew?”   
  
“He always managed to stick to the others, rather like smart prey.”   
  
Voldemort smirked to his inner circle. “Well, you heard the Lady. Find the smart prey and see what secrets he can give us.”

~*~  
  


Sirius and Tony had been in their office when they got the notice. It was the system to warn them of an attack against James and Lily. They’d refused to know the location of the house itself but had charmed a portkey to react to an attack so they could render aid.

It didn’t matter what they would be jumping into - they shared a look, a quick kiss even as they felt the tug to land at the hiding place. They had wands raised and their magic was combining to form a pretty stable tandem shield. 

The chilling green mark was hovering over the house and it was too eerily quiet. No one was here anymore, they were too late. What the hell had happened? How had they found the untraceable property?

Tony and Sirius shared a look because there was only one person who could have spilled the secret. **Peter.** Voldemort, the _fucking dark wanker,_ had obviously flipped the snivelling rodent - Tony thought in a less than wizardly way. 

Oh well, Tony and Sirius had been the one to direct the goblins on the wards to be set on James and Lily’s place and lethal was putting it mildly. It would have taken more than a few Death Eaters to break them down.

Moody’s voice was behind them. “You should have waited for backup even with your crazy stunts.”   
Tony and Sirius shrugged as this was Lily and James, they wouldn’t have waited even knowing a hundred Death Eaters might have been waiting for them. 

The front door was blasted in, Tony cursed as he knew he was right. “That fucking traitorous blasted rat. I am gonna string him up by his toes.” They advanced forward needing to know what had happened. 

Sirius moaned and even though he was in his human form - he sounded more like a Grimm in that moment. James was in the hallway, his body lifeless, they knew the look all too well. He’d been caught by the worst of the unforgivables. There was a scream from the nursery area and Tony and Sirius sprinted toward the sounds with hope in their heart. They knew it was a baby sound. “Harry.”

Tony and Sirius ran quicker than ever before. “Please be okay.” Tony whispered.

The nursery looked like a burglar had ransacked it. Lily was dead as well and there was baby Harry tucked in her arms even as she fell. They saw the blood on his forehead.

Tony was the one to gently pry Harry out of Lily’s arms. He saw the look on his husband’s face and whilst he more than agreed to the sentiment - that wasn’t their main priority. They needed to look after their godson more than revenge. “Sirius, forget Peter. We will catch the little rat bastard. We need to focus on our godson now.”

Sirius took a deep breath and despite the grief in his heart, he managed a fond look for his husband. “You’re right, I’d hate to think what would have happened without you here.”

Tony kissed him lightly, careful not to squash little Harry. “Well, thankfully, we never have to worry about it. Let’s get out of here before I have to act like a pissy noble. Dumblefuck is no doubt lurking.”

Tony could play the part of pissy noble with ease and Sirius adored that Tony could have the Wizengamot on their tippy-toes dancing to his tune. The apparition of a new figure had Tony sighing. “Too late.” 

Albus Dumbledore was moving forward toward them. “Now boys, give young Harry over.”

Tony smiled sweetly. “Over my dead body and no matter how much power you think you have ... well, even the Blacks won’t cross the Paddington family.”

“He should be with his family.” Dumbledore tried to reason.

Tony never let go of Harry and trusted Sirius to have his back. “We’re his godfathers. Don’t fight this, Albus. Peter was the secret keeper and he betrayed them. We’re his godfathers, so upon the Potter’s deaths, should custody not transfer to Sirius and me, the Goblins will be releasing the documents to every major newspaper in Europe.” Tony smirked at the aging headmaster as he just knew the old bastard would try something. Power of the prophecy child would be quite a kick especially for a wizard like Dumbledore. 

Albus saw the Lord hiding behind the Auror. He realised that Clive Paddington had taught his heir every bit of his own ruthlessness even if he’d died a few years ago. “Very well, but this boy will need to be protected.” If Albus couldn’t control him then he would have guards from the order and await the right moment to seize control of young Harry.

Tony rolled his eyes because this man was seriously not even trying to hide his plans. “Then who better than two vicious Aurors, who also happen to be peers of the realm.” 

Tony refused to duel words with the man - every second they delayed was an opportunity to call in his crooked order. “Moody, we’re off to the Manor. We’ll be in contact.”

Sirius held his breath as Tony did a slide-long apparition to Paddington Manor. It was unplottable, untraceable and had Goblin War Wards that Ragnok himself had created and cackled while he’d done it.

“This is going to be difficult, isn’t it.” Sirius said looking into the emerald green eyes of their godson.

Tony nodded. “Yep, but we will honour our promises and kill anyone who tries to harm a hair on our godson’s head.”

_ Tony had a list of enemies he’d need to eliminate. He figured he’d start at the bottom and work his way up to the top. Number 1 being Lord Voldemort, why should Little Harry have all the fun? _

 


	6. Episode 6: Fight Song

Tony woke up with Sirius an arm’s reach away but there was someone else in bed with them and his heart was broken once more, remembering the death of his two best friends. Little Harry was safe between them though and for now - that was all that mattered. Tony stroked little Harry’s hair, calming the distressing dream. How anyone could want to destroy someone so innocent - he’d never understand it.

He would personally destroy anyone who came after his godson and he knew that Sirius would do the same. It was why they worked so well together and had a good marriage.

Sirius awoke and must have been thinking similarly as he barely moved, not wanting to disturb their godson. He sighed and looked at his husband. “I’d hoped it was a bad dream.”  
  
“No, love, but we will get through this nightmare - together.” Tony’s tone suggested retribution was in the air.   
  
“Peter is still breathing.” Sirius replied in a vicious but quiet tone. The only thing that had stopped him yesterday from hunting the little rat down was Tony and Harry.

Tony smirked because his husband should know him better than that. He may be grieving but he could still enact a trap. “Oh yes, but darling, all we need to do is build a mousetrap for the funeral.”  
  
Sirius had a dawning realisation. He knew that Peter wouldn’t escape justice but it burned him to think Peter was free whilst James and Lily were dead.  “You should ask your godfather.”   
  
Tony shook his head. Initially, he had considered it, Croaker was the Head Unspeakable and as loyal as he was vicious. Really, Tony had plenty of positive role models growing into his powers in that regard. “I thought to ask Ragnok. You would be surprised the number of things the Goblins have figured out that they refuse to share with us.”   
  
“Perfect.” And Sirius meant it. “Ragnok will know how to make it hurt but keep him alive.”   
  
“That’s funny as that was exactly what I was aiming for.” Tony responded.

~*~

Harry woke up with a scream which was unsurprising considering what had happened. Tony scooped him into his arms, smothering him in a hug. He wasn’t Lily but he wanted Harry to feel safe - right now, lethally protective was an understatement. “How could anyone want to harm you, little guy?”   
  
Sirius’ dark look softened, unwilling to show not even an inkling of his anger when handling his godson. “I know right, he is just too cute.”

Tony had just shushed him and Sirius couldn’t deny that despite how terrible he felt regarding his best friends deaths. That was a sight to behold, his powerful husband holding a little baby like he was precious cargo. He was - in both of their eyes. “Yes he is, and now we need this one dressed as we need to cut _Dumbledork_ off at the will reading.”   
  
“Wait! Already?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yes, quite extraordinary considering we’re the executors but _Dumbledufus,_ no, not quite right but I won’t swear in front of this little one, I will figure it out, has demanded the will be read.”

Sirius rolled his eyes because really, the manipulative goat should have some respect for the dead.  He was doing his best to make his way to the top of Sirius’ shit list. “So we’re going to ruin his day?”   
  
“That’s the aim and if we don’t, we didn’t do it right.” Tony promised him with barely restrained glee.

Sirius laughed and it was startling in the previously somber mood. It was one of the things that he loved so much about Tony. “You are so right. So, when do we start to misbehave?”

Tony had wandlessly dressed himself, unwilling to put Harry down as his godson was calming down and he was unwilling to upset him needlessly. He could feel the tentative beginnings of a parental bond forming between them. “I’d say about an hour. I think _Dumbledork_  didn't want us to get notice of the change before the event.”   
  
“Fancy that, it is like he doesn’t want us there.” Sirius said whilst inwardly seething, society had given him too much power unwittingly after Grindelwald. Sirius was going to start to dismantle that power base if it was the last thing he did.

~*~  
  
Ragnok was overseeing this will-reading himself. He wouldn’t let the old goat get ideas above his station. He was goblin enough to admit that he would enjoy seeing how Tony managed to outmaneuver the meddling old codger.   
  
“Please all be seated.”   
  
Tony sat with Sirius, Harry in his arms. Tellingly, there was a distance between the couple and _Dumbledickface._ It was so sad to see Remus and Peter crowd next to him, still trusting their headmaster. There was no one else present which suited Tony down to the ground. He had Moody and his godfather outside. He just wanted to see how high _Dumbleprick_ was going to end on his list of people to destroy in order to protect his godson.

“We are here for the final reading of Lord James, and Lady Lily, Potter. Present: Lord Sirius Black - Executor; Lord Antonio Paddington - Executor;  Headmaster Dumbledore - recipient; Remus Lupin - Recipient; Peter Pettigrew - Recipient.”  
  
“Now wait a minute.” _Dumbledunce_ interjected.

Ragnok looked down his glasses and he didn’t have a twinkle in his eye - more of an I’m-barely-refraining-from-running-you-through-with-your-sword glare. “Do you see the colour of this will?”   
  
_Dumbleponce_ nodded.

“Well, good, then you will understand then that the valid will is blue. Look at the colour of my will and then compare with your will.”  
  
Dumbledouche actually lost his eye twinkle for a second. “It was given to me the day before he died.”  
  
“I don’t give a flying dark lord. It will not be executed and you were never nominated as an executor of the Potter estate so you will sit down and be quiet, or you can be removed.”  
  
That took the wind out of the _headmonster’s_ sails, so to speak. Tony vowed to find his favourite goblin a really nice rare weapon as a present the next time he saw the man. You can’t beat this type of entertainment.

Ragnok allowed the impression of James to step forward. It sucked the breath right out of Sirius, seeing his best friend once more. His mind flashed to the images of yesterday and it hurt once more.

“So alas the dark bastard has obviously got me and Lil’s if you’re seeing this ... the first thing I want to say is Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. He was suggested by Dumbledore as the best decoy - it would seem that was not the case, you old goat.”  
  
Tony chuckled darkly. “See - even Jamie figured it out in the end.” 

Dumbledore looked shocked and strived to defend his ex-pupil. “I can’t imagine Peter ever choosing to betray his friends.”  
  
Tony snorted. “Funny - I can. Forgive me, Ragnok, do I have permission?”   
  
The Goblin King grinned. “I was just about to but you know I will let my favourite wizard take first pick.”

Tony threw a silent charm at Peter, it forced him to transform into his animagus form. At the same time, he conjured a tiny mouse box in which he could keep his captured prey until he was ready to deal with him. “Shall we continue?”   
  
Ragnok nodded and allowed the imprint to continue. “The first thing is the most precious belonging Lily and I have ... our son. He should go to his godfathers who I know will protect him with every fibre of their beings.”   
  
Lily’s figure popped up to join her husband. “Remus my friend, you get all my books plus a monthly allowance from the Potter estate. Jimmy and I both agree we don’t give a flying fig what the world thinks - you’re our friend. Find a job or become a man of leisure ... the choice is up to you.”   
  
There was a pause as the couple looked at each other. “Tony and Sirius are already named as the executors of our will and know they get everything else.”   
  
“Headmaster, you have only our contempt.” She finished with James simply coolly agreeing by nodding his head. “What my darling wife said. The Potter votes and powers will be held in regent by the Paddington family until such a time as little Harry can safely assume the role.”

Ragnok sighed. “And this ends the will and reading of Lady and Lord Potter. I bid you all good day. If Lord Paddington and his family could stay behind we need to discuss your finances.

 _Dumblestupid_ actually had the cheek to stop and treat them like they were still students. He’d definitely not a heard a word of what was said. “I need to help with young Peter. He deserves a trial, Lord Paddington.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You know, Sirius, why does everyone think we don’t know the law? I mean we’re both Aurors and Lords of the Realm. We must have read the code at least a few times.”   
  
“My grandfather ensured I knew it before he would let me be the official heir.” Sirius said straight away as if it was obvious.

“My grandfather managed to badger me about it from a picture frame.” Tony added. “Plus, I have asked for Mad-eye and I’m sure Lord Croaker is aware of the law too. I know he would resent the implication that he didn’t.”

Dumbledore glared for a second but bowed his head, this was taken out of his hands. There was no way for him to influence this until he went to trial and only then might he get a say. 

~*~

Madame Bones was listening to the testimony in disbelief. “He expects us to believe this tripe?”   
  
Tony nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”   
  
She looked furious, in such a way that Tony just wanted to put her at the enemy and give her a wand. He was sure they’d be considerably fewer deatheaters before she exorcised her bad mood. “He is an oathbreaker and has the cheek to implicate Sirius.”

Tony growled. “The rat has no honour and is being led by Dumbledore ... that man has an unseemly interest in my godson.”

She sniffed well aware of the Dumbledore effect. “Go and break him in a legal way ... and Lord Paddington you are the rightful custodian no matter how much Albus may wish it otherwise.”

Tony grinned crookedly. “Just keep Sirius out of the room.”

He walked into the interrogation room and saw Peter sitting there with the magical cuffs on. “You know I never liked you at Hogwarts.”

“You took Sirius away from us.” Peter chittered, it was like he couldn’t quite lose the rat in his voice now.

Tony rolled his eyes. “That is Lord Paddington to you, don’t assume you have the right to familiarity.”

“You sit there judging me but you have no idea what it was like.” Peter wailed.

Tony sat there unyielding but he wanted answers, mainly so he would be able to give Harry the answers when he wanted them. “So explain yourself. This will be the one chance before you do so in front of the Wizengamot.”

“He was so evil and vile, he was going to kill me. He tortured me and couldn’t stand that vile curse.”  
  
Tony was unimpressed with his account of himself. “So because you are a coward, Harry has to grow up without his parents.” 

Peter whimpered once more as if he was shocked by what Tony said. “We will all fall before the might of the Dark Lord.”

Tony stood up. “You know what, Peter, I’d die before I’d let the _Dork Lord_ win. Hell, he sent twenty of his best after Sirius and myself. We left one alive to let the evil arsehole know he’d failed.”

As he exited the room, Madame Bones looked at him quizzically. “Why didn’t you ask about Dumbledore?”   
  
“No point, the man would distance himself from Peter and who would believe the word of a coward against Grindelwald’s defeater?”

From the look of chagrin on her face, he could tell that she saw his point. This little tete-a-tete with Dumbledore would be a slow race. When he came for the old man, it would be done in such a way that _Dumbledick_ would never recover.

~*~  
  
Sirius was with Harry and chasing after him. He probably should have thought twice about the toy broom as it would seem their godson was a rather precocious flyer. He’d stop it but he could see the elf who is in charge of Harry trailing them. That, and it was the first time since that night he’d heard Harry or Sirius laugh.

“Having fun?”   
  
Sirius’s head popped up. “We will be right with you, love.”

Tony doubted it but that was okay. “Harpey.”  
  
“Yes, Lord Tony.”   
  
He looked at his family and headed off to follow them. “We’ll have dinner in the south room please, in ten minutes.

Not too long after their supper, Sirius and Tony put Harry down to sleep in his cot in his own room. They were not overly concerned with him sleeping in his own room - the wards were lethally protective and they had several charms on him to let them know if Harry needed them during the night. Tony spent a second to regret not having argued against Dumbledunce for longer when it came to James and Lily. Still, there had always been a risk. If he died, Paddington Manor would be revealed and then the Potters would have had no protection.

He shook off regret as it was a useless emotion. It did reaffirm in his mind his vow to protect his godson. They lived a magical life and despite all the death he’d seen since becoming aware of the magical world - there was also life and he would fight to protect that life against anyone who got in his way.


	7. 7: Growing up Happy

**Episode 7: Growing up Happy**

 

Tony thought he understood anger. He had always flirted with keeping strict control - he had to lest his animagus form made an appearance. This was supposed to be just a quick checkup by the Goblin medic to ensure little Harry would not have a problem accessing his family vaults as soon as he came of age eleven to enter the Potter vault.   
“You are saying the dark bastard made Harry a Horcrux?”

Sirius whimpered, sounding more like his grimm form in that moment. He was clutching Harry close - it wasn’t fair. “Can it be removed?” He asked hoarsely.   
  
Ragnok nodded. “I have called for our war-healer and she will see it gone. I will not let that perversion be maintained inside a child. I will start a hunt for any more of the perversions that he has hidden inside my walls.”

Tony was pacing. “He would have made more than one.”   
  
Ragnok snorted because the stupid wizard was too dark to think of the consequences. “Oh, he will have made multiple. Isn’t your kind fascinated by the number seven?”   
  
Tony nodded because it was true. If Harry was the seventh Horcrux then he had a very delicate hunt on his hands. He would do this carefully without tipping any witch or wizards hands. Still, he had the best kind of partners he could engage in with to do business. There was no one more sensible to do business with than a Goblin. 

All seven Horcruxes were hunted and removed within the year. They would never be used as a bargaining chip after all. Tony himself came in handy when having to destroy the Horcruxes - much to the amusement of Ragnok.

~*~

Five years could fly by so quickly for some. For Tony it had been spent hunting down scum, ensuring the laws stayed fair and loving his family. For that - he couldn’t complain. 

A squeal of joy could be heard and a roar also - he rolled his eyes. Only their godson would find a grimm of legend a fun playmate. It helped that the Grimm in question was in fact, Sirius but still he wondered if he and Sirius should encourage more caution. Nah, his fathers were vicious Aurors, his secondary godfather was a werewolf and Harry’s favourite tutor was a Goblin war-mage. It was too late for caution probably. 

“Father!?!?! SAVE ME.” Came the excited shout.

Harry all but flew into his arms - that was something new too. They’d always raised Harry to remember his parents but in the last month, Harry had taken to calling Tony, father, and Sirius, Daddy. It was something new to get used to but it wasn’t a bad feeling.

“And what is going on?” Tony asked, already having an inkling knowing his husband as he did. 

“Daddy wants to eat me.” Harry informed him with a happy gleam in his eyes.   
  
Tony smiled softly at the joy in Harry’s voice. “Well, you are incredibly tasty.”

“I am not food.” Harry said with a pout.

Tony chuckled because he got that look from him. He wisely went off the topic of food and asked Harry. “And what else have you done today.”   
  
“I flew really far and my tutor taught me some spells. Why do they make us use wands - they hamper us? It’s stupid.” Harry said and Tony could hear an old argument in those words. He had to chuckle because he agreed. If he was honest, he used his wand as a prop or when he was being lazy to channel his magic. His grandfather had, from a painting, taught him about the theory of magic and it had been enlightening.

Still, Harry deserved an answer and Tony gave it to him. “Not sure but adults have rules, I think it is to make people concentrate if they can’t do it naturally.”   
  
“Are they stupid?”  _ Now that tone was all Sirius.  _

Tony had to bite back a smile at that. “No, Harry, they just aren’t as powerful which is why we have to help them.” He and Sirius had always pressed the importance of helping others. It was one of the few tactics they’d employed to combat the nonsense of the boy-who-lived. Well, that and Sirius had lost patience with the crap the Daily Prophet was printing and brought the entire paper before firing three-quarters of the staff.    
  
“I can understand that.” Harry answered. “Can we have food now?” 

Tony loved the innocence of Harry and vowed to let his godson stay that way for as long as possible. 

~*~

A year later, Harry was seven and Tony was still very much the same way. Dumbledore was making a proposal to the Wizengamot that certain powerful children should start Hogwarts early. Tony rolled his eyes and for once, he was teaming up with Lucius Malfoy to strike this one down. Politics was a dirty business, and whilst the man was a snake - he wasn’t his father. 

“Lords and Ladies this is absurd, the Headmaster is proposing something that has obviously not been thought through.” Lucius announced formally. 

Albus sighed. “Lord Malfoy it makes sense, the young need preparing in this world.”   
  
Tony stood up. “You know, I do wonder if my godson wasn’t seven whether this law would be proposed.” There was a ripple that ran through the sealed room as they let the weight of Tony’s words settle in his mind. It was no secret that Dumbledore had wanted Harry’s custody to be with different people. 

“That is not the case, Lord Paddington.”   
  
Tony cocked his head to the side. “Don’t lie to my face, Chief Mugwhip. I propose that due the fact  _ you _ would benefit from this law that it be struck down before it even gets a vote. It is ludicrous, you should not be using this fine establishment to profit for your second role. This is so far beyond a conflict of interest as to be unfunny.”   
  
“And what of the powerful children?”  _ Dumbledickhead _ countered.   
  
Tony snorted. “Albus, don’t try to teach me how to raise a child. You just focus on raising the ones who are  _ currently  _ entrusted into your care.” Tony could see the flinch at his careful use of words. Tony wasn’t done - he wanted the old man to get a clue about why he shouldn’t be in a hurry for Harry to arrive at Hogwarts. “You should worry about how demanding I will be in ensuring your curriculums meet Harry’s needs. I don’t want him bored after his tutoring.”   


Albus frowned, not considering the boy would be tutored before he came to the castle. This would not do at all. Still, he could tell that the bill would never pass. He’d never imagined that Paddington would team up with Lucius Malfoy - it was well known, even if never proved, that Lucius’ father more than likely killed Tony’s uncle. 

He would have to think of a new plan. How on earth was he going to ensure the prophecy was met? The boy-who-lived would face the Dark Lord once more and finally kill him for good. He was sure that Voldemort would engineer his revival. He’d not shared his feelings with the general public yet but it would happen. It was merely a question of when.    


~*~   
  
Harry didn’t care about plotting headmasters, he was just enjoying an evening with his Dads. He loved the days like this.  The food was not the finery they would have when entertaining guests but it sure was tasty - chips and burgers were a muggle delicacy that really should be adopted throughout the wizarding world. 

“So what did the headmaster want?”    
  
Tony was the one to answer. “He wants access to you, little one.”   
  
“I am not that little, father.” Harry responded with a pout. 

“You kind of are but we love you no matter what size you are.” Tony responded. 

Sirius nodded. “I’m with your father. We do need to step up some of your lessons.”   
  
Harry groaned as that meant more work and less play. Growing up was no fun at all. “Which ones?”    
  
Tony chuckled. “You know it is important to guard your mind against invaders.”   
  


Harry nodded as it was something that both of his guardians had constantly reminded him. “Is this because of  _ Dumbledork?” _ _   
_ __   
Tony chuckled under his breath, imagining the old man’s face if his precious prophecy child said that to his face. “He wants you because he believes you will be the one to defeat Voldemort.”   
  
“Isn’t he a useless wraith? At least that is what Grandpa Clivis says.”   
  
Tony had to smile at the symmetry. At his age, he’d taken to asking his grandfather’s painting continuous questions and now it was Harry asking his Uncle. 

“He is for now but men like that will have back up plans to bring them back.”   
  
Harry looked horrified. “But I am a child and they want me to kill a Dark Wizard. What - with my toys?”    
  
Tony and Sirius laughed because this was definitely going to record in a pensive. Sirius reassured their son. “Hey kiddo, no matter what they think we will kill anyone who looks at funny.”   
  
“Even crazy dark lords that are supposed to kill me?”    
  
Tony smiled, softly ruffling his hair. “Especially dark wankers who want to harm our son.”

“You shouldn’t swear.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Correction. You shouldn’t swear outside. You are the Scion of the House of the Potter. How you act in public is paramount.”   
  
“You’ll take my broom if I swear.” Harry reminded him.

It was the punishment Tony had concocted when he was three and had taken to repeating every curse he or Sirius said.  Thankfully, it had worked and Harry was always mindful of his speech as he loved to fly with Sirius, it was their time together. Just like he adored the spell time with his father. 

“You’re not wrong, Harry.”

~*~

Sirius watched as Harry played with the young Malloy heir. “Are we sure this is a good idea?”

Tony smirked at his husband. “You know they always say the best way to win a war is to cut off support of your enemy. The Malfoy money would be able to support a rebellion all on its own.”

Sirius sighed. “Is this the bit where you remind me we are not our fathers?”

Tony didn’t smirk in victory as it was unbecoming. “Only if I need to.”

Sirius groaned. “Let’s go and play nice with my cousin.”   
  
“She is charming.” Tony responded, teasing his husband.

“Are you saying I am not.” Sirius asked, feigning hurt. 

“I love every part of you.” Tony remarked without confirming or denying what his husband had asked of him. 

~*~   


Lucius Malfoy could not believe how much of an aura the two other peers projected. “You are after something, no?”   
  
Tony smirked as he sipped his tea. “Come now, Lucius. We are all after something, aren’t we?”    
  
Lucius inclined his head to show his agreement. Today though, he was seeing Lord Paddington truly show all his colours potentially. It was well known that he was powerful. Lucius had duelled him at school and many things had changed. “And what might you be after?”   
  
“So many things but the main thing is that Harry grows up safe and sound.”   


Narcissa and Lucius could understand that sentiment. They could not have another child, and they would make sure that Draco took up the mantle. “And how do you see this alliance working out?”   
  
Tony carried on nonchalantly. “Well, you see, I believe the noble families should never cede their authority to anyone.”   
  
“Is there a question there?” Lucius asked dangerously. 

Tony kept up the ease. “Nonsense, you went in front of the Wizengamot and they found you to have been compelled under the Imperious. However, should he return there would be no such issue.”

Lucius growled. “The half-breed marked me like cattle. I have no inclination to willingly follow the wraith but there is no choice when branded.”   
  
Tony cocked his head to the side as he contemplated a new part of the problem. And Lucius had a valid point - for every willing acolyte, there were two marked against their will. They should not continue to suffer. And, if Voldemort did return - then they would be faced with the same problem again. “You have a point - has there been research on how to remove the mark?”   
  
“No. No there has not been.”   
  
Tony knew a plan was forming in his mind. “You know, I can see a new charitable foundation been formed to help those suffering from dark curses. They are such a blight on society. If the Black, Malfoy, and Paddington names were attached, I’m sure we could find new supporters.”

Narcissa grinned now. “You will make the headmaster explode with the news.”   
  
Tony had to snort. “Now that would be such a crying shame. We’ve been so close since I graduated.”   
  
They all chuckled at that - and just like that a serious alliance was created and another blow to the dark lord’s return occurred. 

~*~   
  
Dumbledore read the paper and growled. Severus and Minerva raised eyebrows. “Is there any reason you are impersonating a werewolf?”   
  
The paper landed flat on the desk. “The newly founded Dark Curse Refuge Charity has opened. A charity that began with Lord’s Malfoy, Black, and Paddington.”   
  
“That is a good thing then, Albus.” Minerva said, not understanding the issue.  

Albus shrugged his shoulders. “If all three are in the adventure together then it will be easier to keep on an eye on them.”   
  
Minerva was shocked. “You are not for one minute suggesting that Antonius Paddington and Sirius Black are dark, are you?”   
  
Albus shrugged. “No, they are not. They are naive, though, if they don’t think Lucius Malfoy is. We have to watch them even more closely. We cannot afford for young Harry to be persuaded to the dark side. We are fortunate that in a few short years, young Harry will be here with us.”

_ Only Dumbledore would be again disappointed as young Harry and Draco were not to arrive at Hogwarts when the time came. Their fathers’ deciding it would be better for the safety of their children if they attended an overseas school instead. _


	8. 8: Return of the Deathmunchers

Tony was in his office, why he’d accepted the job as Head Auror he would never know. No, that was not strictly true. He wouldn’t have to be such a politician and he was damned if he was going to let the Auror forces get lazy whilst he waited for Voldemort’s return. 

Sirius poked his head around the corner. “What’s wrong with you?”    
  
Tony threw the paper at Sirius. When they’d decided on jobs Sirius had taken the Head of the DMLE meaning he had to play nicely with all the branches. Sirius groaned as he read. “I thought he’d be safe at Beauxbaton!” In fairness, Harry had managed three years there with little incident and thankfully their curriculum did indeed keep him on his toes.    
  
Tony chuckled darkly. “He is but there is no way the Headmistress won’t bring him. She’ll do so if only to rub  _ Dumbletwat’s _ abnormally large nose in it.”

“Who in Merlin’s name thinks this is a good idea?”   
  
“The headmaster and his sideshow puppet, Fudge.” Tony replied. The only thing useful about Fudge, as the minister of magic, was that he was spineless and would bend with the wind or whoever was the most threatening person around him. He rather reminded Tony of Peter in character, which was never going to be a flattering comparison. 

“But the Triwizard tournament?” Sirius said, incredulous at the sheer stupidity of the idea. They stopped the tournament when the students started dying.   
  
Tony nodded as he was with his husband one hundred percent of the way. Sirius groaned and whacked his head against the desk. “Straight after the Quidditch World Cup?” 

Tony shrugged because, in theory, it wasn’t going to disrupt his Corp. “He doesn’t want the Aurors guarding it. Says it will send out the wrong message according to Minister Fudge.”   
  
Sirius would dearly like to keep hitting his head against the desk. “Why do we have to work with stupid people?”    
  
Tony chuckled and patted his husband’s shoulder. “You didn’t want to be the Minister so we’d get a chance to see our son on occasion.”

“Oh yeah.” Sirius replied because it was true. They’d debated the issue a few times and decided better to influence behind the scenes than to present a target by becoming the minister.

Sirius was looking at him suspiciously. “We’re not really letting the security for the games be handled by private amateurs are we?”    
  
Tony shook his head, “It’s strange, I used some money to treat every experienced hit wizard and experienced auror so that there are ten at least at each game. I know I am too kind.”

Sirius chuckled, reeling his husband in. “You really are devious.”   


“I try,” Tony replied, fluttering his eyelashes at his husband. “Now go do your job so we can enjoy some time tonight.”

~*~    
  
The Wizarding Cup final was upon the world. It was the height of the show and Bulgaria was playing Ireland. Draco and Harry were beside themselves with glee that they got to watch it from the prime box. Even better, their fathers would be with them so they could all enjoy it together before the start of the new school year. 

“Are we really seeing Victor Krum?” Harry asked as the guy was kind of his idol. He flew so fearlessly and Harry could relate.   
  
Sirius nodded. “He’s not as good as you, kiddo.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes because his Dad was bound to say that. “If you say.”   
  
“Why are we sitting with dark wizards?” A new and unpleasant voice interrupted them. Harry and Draco whirled around and they had matching sneers on their faces. They both hated the assumption that just because their fathers didn’t blindly follow the headmaster - then they must be dark. Well, Harry had a rule; if you directly spoke to him and said something stupid, then you brought it down on your own head. He caught Draco’s eye and knew they were in agreement.

Harry spoke first. “And who are you?”    
  
“Ronald Weasley.” D’aww bless Merlin, he even stood up tall and proud as if Harry was supposed to care.   
  
Draco chuckled and cut him down with words far quicker. “Oh, that explains it. Talks before he thinks. Father warned us against consorting with those types, Harry.”   
  
“You think you’re too good for the rest of us.” The Weasel replied.    
  
Draco shook his head and this really was too easy. “Not at all, your witch friend seems to have a brain so I am sure we’d have a scintillating conversation. I just prefer to stimulate my brain, not waste it.”

Harry chuckled because his best-friend had been needing an opponent. Only they should have never started a battle of wits - they opposition had come unprepared. “Did he even think to ask our names?”    
  
Draco shook his head because this level of crass behaviour was unbecoming in anyone hoping to become a respectable wizard. 

Ron sneered as he wasn’t that stupid. “Well, he is a Malfoy and you’re his Dark friend obviously.”   
  
Harry shook his head in disappointment. “And father said I should try and make British friends again. My name is Harry Potter and I am anything but Dark. You’ve insulted me enough for one day so do leave my presence so I can enjoy the match.”   
  
Tony had heard the entire exchange with Lucius who he was conversing with. The young boys were of such an age where they should be given first chance to handle their own conversations. He was of the opinion that Harry handled himself just fine. “Harry, do come here. I want you to settle an argument between Lucius and me.”

~*~ 

An hour later, and they were all enthralled by the game. Harry and Draco had been infinitely amused by the Veela’s who’d been part of the Bulgarian pre-show. It had made a fool of many in the box. Thankfully, their fathers and themselves were immune. The poor brunette girl with the Weasel asked a question in obvious exasperation. “Why did several not make a fool of themselves?”    
  
Harry was the one to answer. “Well, several of us have enough power to be immune. Or, if the person is in love with their spouse then they would have a natural immunity.”   
  
“Oh. Thank you.” She responded, pleased to have learnt something new.   
  
“Or they’re dating a beautiful Veela who would kill any of her compatriots for so much as looking at her Harry.” Draco said with amusement.

Harry smirked. “Or that. Fleur is as awesome as she is beautiful.”

Hermione tried to make amends for Ronald’s earlier offensive comments. “Thank you again, and I apologise for Ronald’s rash words earlier.”   
  
Draco kissed her hand. “We thank you for the apology but it is not necessary as  _ you _ did not offend us.”

Before the red one could blow his stack for Draco’s stunt there was a scream and green light being thrown around. “Father?!?!?!”

Tony growled as he summoned a sword and his wand.  _ “Deathmunchers _ have crashed the party, dearest.” He cast a sonorus charm so that he could be heard above the melee. “Aurors fight back - all protocols suspended.” He spent one last second to look at the boys. “Stay with Cissa, boys. We will be right back.”

Harry sat back and watched the display of fighting. It was sure to be a masterclass and he knew that Riptide, his war mage tutor, will discuss it in depth with him at his next lesson.

Ronald hissed in shock. “He’s using a sword, and so is Director Black.”   
  
Harry couldn’t believe the boy didn’t know how to shut up. “He can fight with both, now shut up and be vigilant.”   


Draco muttered. “Here, here.” There was a vicious grin when one of the  _ Deatheaters _ tore at Lucius sleeve and there was nothing there. Not a blemish in sight. 

There were whisperings in the tent. Harry knew why and smirked, they would get no information from them. If they didn’t know the dark mark could be removed, it was not up to a young wizard to inform them. He could be smug as he was the one who’d uttered the final spell as he was the only Parselmouth who’d be willing. 

“Do you think the fathers are having a competition?” Draco asked, seeing their relaxed stances and constant moving. The only thing their opponents did was fall to the ground clutching their sides.  

Harry didn’t bother to hide his laugh at the question. “Yeah, they are. It’s a game they’ve always played. I just never wanted to know what the winner gets ... Not sure how the game works with Uncle Lucy though.” 

_ Yeah, that was best not to ask.  _

The ever familiar and creepy green mark graced the sky as the Deatheaters retreated, not having expected true resistance. 

Tony, Lucius, and Sirius all sneered at the mark and aimed their wands together. This was them making a stand. They didn’t bow to anyone - not snivelling  _ dark wankers _ , or  _ spineless leaders of the so-called light _ that wanted children to fight their wars for them.

Dumbledore and Fudge seemed to conveniently find their way to the front of the field now. “Well, done, all three of you.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes as he didn’t need false platitudes, it wasn’t his style. “Be glad I had the foresight to get my best tickets to cover all games.”   
  
Fudge blushed. “Yes, well, I think the Ministry can cover the costs. You were invaluable to stopping these copycats.”

Lucius sighed. “Well, I will need to get new robes.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I don’t know, I think you may just start a new trend.”   
  
“Merlin, I hope not. There are too few wizards who would be able to carry that off.”   
  
Tony chuckled at their faces, he was feeling vaguely homicidal as it was. His ward had been at the game and could have been harmed. “You are so right, Lady Malfoy. Now Minister, Headmaster. You will have to excuse us, we want to make sure that our families are safe and then we will be leading the investigation into those captured.”

~*~   
  
The weedy one was Yaxley, and Tony took this interrogation personally. “So, you decided to have a reunion party. For the record, deatheaters was not a good theme.”   


“You wouldn’t understand.”

Tony slid into the seat calmly. “You’re right so why don’t you explain it to me. This will be your one chance to have your say.”

“His henchman is out and making demands.”   
  
Tony had yet to hear anything new. It was just like the bastard’s heyday. “So what’s new, your boss is still a wraith.”   
  
“He found a vessel and is using the guy as a way to conduct meetings.”   
  
Now Tony started to pay attention. So the guy was starting to organise but didn’t have a body yet - that was some good news.   
  
“You see, I guess it is the muggle in him but that doesn’t seem like a good tactic to me.”   
  
“Our Lord is great and magnificent.” Yaxley spat with the zeal of a demented disciple. Tony hated the crazies - but they would often spill lots of information. So he may as well take the opportunity to find out as much as he could.

“Yeah, so magnificent he has to room share with another human because a baby got the better of him.” Tony replied with a smirk. By now, there was no one who didn’t know just what Harry had done. 

“He will get his body back and then he is going to go after your precious boy.”   
  
Tony stood up hearing all he needed to know. “I will be ready and waiting.”   


There was no small amount of irony - he’d gone from not wanting Harry to attend the Triwizard tournament, to being there so he could keep an eye on him.   


~*~

Beauxbaton and Durmstang had both elected to stay in their own travelling quarters for the duration of the competition for different reasons. Karakoff did not want Dumbledore poking into his affairs. As for Madame Maxime, she preferred the old man keep his nose out of how she ran her school.

Fleur was Beauxbaton’s champion and it was driving Harry up the wall. He was trying to find out what the first task would be. He did not want his intended to be killed before they finished school. They were staying in their coaches which had been transformed into living quarters. Harry and Draco were sharing a carriage, just like they shared back at the school. It helped they were best friends and had similar backgrounds. The knock at the door early on the Saturday morning made them frown. 

“Father,” Harry rushed him for a hug. It was a nice surprise. He’d not expected to see either of his Dad’s until the first task. “I thought the first task is not for a week.” Harry said in surprise. 

“It isn’t, Harry, I just thought you should know I caught up with some kin on the edge of the grounds.” 

Harry groaned because seriously? This competition was just stupid. There were the spectators to think about. “You have got to be twisted to bring them in.”   
  
His father nodded. “He is not without any sense, they have bought Charlie Weasley in as their keeper so they will be looked after. You might want to warn your intended.”   
  
Harry groaned because he would rather be doing the first task if his father was right. “I will.” 

Draco sighed. “Well, I am sticking close to you ... they never hurt you.”   
  
Harry chuckled. “I know it still baffles the keepers but I can hardly explain, can I?”

~*~   
  
The First Task was upon them. Harry didn’t often use his status as the boy-who-lived but he did to wheedle himself into the champions tent to kiss Fleur. “Be safe.”

“I am so glad I have you by my side.” Fleur whispered. Harry grinned. “You know what to do.”   
It was a handy fact that veela loved to fly - they’d gone on more than one date just taking their brooms and disappearing to a remote place on the grounds.

The dragons were really big in real life and the crowds were stunned. They watched as the first contestant, Victor Krum, battled to get his golden egg. He got it but not before he had all his clothes singed and Harry wondered if there was a spell to grow eyebrow hair back. 

The Hogwarts champion went next and Harry wondered if the kid was a vampire. This Diggory was a little too pale for his liking.  He was smart, he used flameproof spells but he should have thought about silencers too. He got his egg but he would definitely need medical attention. 

Fleur was the best, her face, as she whirled through the air, was enchanting. Harry loved the way everyone was dreamy for his intended but she wanted him. “Come on, love.”   
  
Draco clapped his back. “She can do this, she is one of the few who can keep up with you.”

“I know, it is just Dragons are fickle creatures.”   
  
Draco gave him a flat look. “You better be referring to them.”   
  
Harry gave him a cheeky grin. “Of course I am, Dray.”   
  
“I don’t know why I am your best friend.”   
  
Harry had the right answer. “You are a Malfoy and you deserve the best of everything, although, I think that is the Black blood in you.”

Pandemonium reigned supreme, all three dragons started to break free of their chains  **\- at the same time** . Merlin. This was going to be so chaotic. Harry ordered the Beauxbaton students. “Shields now, use the Protego inferni.”

It was ironic he was only a fourth year but they looked to him as he was a natural leader. The dragons were out of control. He looked to Draco. “I am about to do something incredibly stupid. Get ready to pull me back inside the shield if this fails.”

Harry stepped out of the shield and called out to the dragons. All three of them raced toward him, he wasn’t worried but he was pretty sure there was a collective gasp around the grounds.

_ Showtime. _


	9. Showtime

**Episode 9:** **_Showtime._ **

 

The Hungarian Horntail raced toward him but Harry wasn’t scared.  He could hear the chaos around him and ignored it. “Launch no spells, the Horntail is resistant.” Harry reminded his schoolmates, he was relieved to see Fleur land inside the shielded area. Once it was safe for his schoolmates, he used a sonorus to shout.  “Hey,  _ Hetty. _ Get over here.”   
  
The Horntail didn’t burn his head off for giving such a magnificent creature such a mundane nickname. After all, Harry had been five when he’d first gifted her with the name. The dragon landed at his feet and only by dint of the warning did Harry manage to stay on his feet. Instead, she butted his hand. 

Harry snickered and transformed a rock into a mouse. It was something to feed her, all the better for a mouse than a student. “You shouldn’t scare everyone.” Harry chided.   
  
His response was her head-butting him strong enough to knock him over. Everyone gasped except for Tony and Sirius. They were well aware what was going on. Tony was going to fall back on his Outstanding in Care of Magical creatures for why the creatures would do his bidding. Harry, well, knowing his godson - he would use this to play with the papers.

“What’s got you so cross?” Harry asked the dragon - like this was a completely normal event and she could understand.

‘Hetty’ threw a gold egg at him. Harry had to laugh at being given Fleur’s egg. As soon as the dragon was safely back in her enclosure - he would give Fleur the egg. “Hey Darlin, this is yours. You know that.”   
  
Fleur was behind the shield but grinned brightly. “You give the best presents. What are we going to do?”   
  
Harry was still grinning as he was about to fly in style. “Stay there until we can get them back to their pen.” Thankfully, Fleur didn’t get mad at him. It was his nature and she would never stop him from doing something he loved.    
He looked back at Hetty. “Take me to see your friends, please?”   
  
She huffed and dipped her neck, Harry had a crooked grin as he slung up onto the dragon. “Draco, get our schoolmates back to the coaches. The adults can handle the rest of this mess, I will take care of Hetty.”   
  
“Did you really call such a magnificent creature Hetty?” Draco huffed, as it should be a breach of some code, or something.   
  
Harry gave him a droll look which was magnified by the sheer fact he was sitting atop a dragon. “I was five, now move before Madame Maxime gets  _ shouty _ .”

As the best way to settle the argument he flew upwards into the sky to enjoy a quick sneaky ride. His Dad would just sigh and his father would smirk at him, as it was like they shared a private joke - they did. It was the rest of the world that had no clue. 

~*~   
  
The commotion had died down but Tony was just winding up. He was going to drag Fudge and Dumbledore’s name through the mud in the papers. And the best bit ... they couldn’t stop him as he owned the  _ damn _ paper. “Please, tell me just what would have happened if my son and I had not been here?”   
  
Albus frowned because he’d never imagined Lord Paddington reacting in such a way. He could remember when the husbands duelled their now friend - Lord Malfoy. “This competition is known for its danger, all participants are aware of the risks when they place their name into the cup.”   
  
Tony snorted because he had no interest in a political soundbite. “That may be so, but what of the spectators. They did not have the training to understand what they should do.”   
  
“Beauxbaton was fine and set a fine example for the other students to follow.” Fudge explained as if all was fine because there had been no deaths. 

Tony didn’t bother to hide his contempt. “Forgive me, but it is not up to the children to shield the adults. This was a contemptible situation and I will let the Prophet have the full story.” Rita Skeeter always loved when she was allowed to indulge her full instincts.   
  
“Now hang on a minute.” Fudge blustered. “We can block something that is not of the public’s best interest to know.”   
  
Tony and Sirius shared a look and snorted. “You would need the Wizengamot to ratify it and Tony can block it with his voting bloc on his own. Or, you could try to bully the owners but as that is also both of us ... well, that is going to fail. You better sort the security out for the second task, or I will be seeking legal avenues to sue.”   
  
Dumbledore frowned because this seemed extreme. “Don’t you think this is an over-reaction?”   
  
Tony looked at the headmaster directly in the eyes and showed the hard glint of his uncompromising nature. “You know I told you that first night. My priorities start with the protection of my son, you will find that Sirius and I are in perfect agreement. You do anything that can harm Harry, you will find yourselves answering to me and I will use my considerable influence to make it more than uncomfortable.”   
  
“Just how could you handle the dragon so well?” Fudge asked him suspiciously.    
  
Tony looked at the Minister. “You have no ability to compel me to reveal a family secret. Good day to you, Minister.”   
  
“Where are you going?”    
  
Tony smiled sweetly. “My husband and I thought it would be a good thing to congratulate our son on doing an adult’s job.”   
  
He used the shocked silence as a way to slip from the room. Having the last word was always a good way to improve his mood.

~*~

Harry had been waiting for his Dad to come and find him. It was only the voice of his grandfather in his head telling him to be patient. “Harry James Potter - let us in.”   
  
Harry opened up the coach that was serving as their home for this year. “Hey Dad, so today was fun. Have fun watching me ride a dragon?”    
  
Tony snorted as he hugged his son. “You already know the answer to that.”   
  
Harry didn’t care about Fleur or Draco being with him, he hugged his dads. “Yeah, I do. I am glad you were here. They wanted to give Fleur no points until I threw a tantrum.”

Tony chuckled, knowing that his son had played the boy-who-lived card. “You do what you have to do.” He looked at the egg. “So, that’s what the fuss is about?”    
  
Sirius had picked it up. “No spell opened it?”    
  
They all shook their head. Sirius thought carefully. “What about the elements?”   


Draco tried to think about it. “We haven’t tried water.”   
  
Fleur gasped, knowing what it was - the minute water was mentioned. “It is a Merman egg.”

“That would be a good bet.” Sirius remarked. “Well, you are all safe and well. Watch your backs - we know stupidity is on the rise.”   
  
All of the teenagers nodded as one. Apart from the distraction of the Triwizard tournament - they were bored. “Bye bye father, daddy.”   


Sirius grinned. “Be good, kids, and don’t do anything we wouldn’t.”

_ Well, that left a lot of room to create chaos and mischief.  _   
  
~*~   
  
The Second Task, and once again the whole wizarding country was looking at the competition being led at Hogwarts.    
  
“Why is it not Potter being used?” McGonagall asked. The rule of the competition was that they should use the person who means the most. It was not a secret that Fleur and Harry were betrothed. 

“Were you not there when Lord Paddington and Lord Black expressed their displeasure at the first round?” Dumbledore responded. She’d been his deputy for many years and she still found it irritating when he answered a question with a question.

“No,”   
  
He had a twinkle in his eye but you could still see the slight look of vexation. “Well, it had been many years since I attended school myself and yet that day I felt myself return.”   
  
“Well, young Sirius has always been passionate.”   
  
Severus smirked because he was mean enough to admit that he’d enjoyed watching Paddington bring Fudge and the headmaster to task like naughty schoolboys. “Oh no. It was not your Lion but rather Lord Paddington - a former Ravenclaw who showed his teeth.”   
  
She looked intrigued. “Ah, he warned Albus from going anywhere near his ward.”   
  
“That is correct.”

Minerva noticed something. “You don’t seem so antagonistic towards Lord Black.”   
  
Severus sighed and went with the offered story should he be asked. “Well, it was school and having taught here I would hope you would at least think me more mature than the students.”

She knew there was more to this story but she wouldn’t push for now. She would find out eventually and unlike her animagus form - she was well aware of what being too curious could do. 

~*~

The Third Task was one Harry was forever going to hate. He couldn’t go into the maze with his betrothed and it was hard to watch as she was hunted by both the other participants. He knew one thing - Victor Krum was no longer his favourite Quidditch player. In fact, he was thinking of taking up Quidditch just to take the best seeker title off the git.

“She’ll be okay.” Draco reminded him.

Harry hissed. “Krum is hunting her.”   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “And if he is stupid enough to hurt her then we will devote considerable time and resources to destroying him.”

Sirius simply looked to Lucius. “It is wonderful to hear wizards growing up great.”   
  
Harry had to laugh at that statement. “And that is why we are best friends.”

The trouble was - as Fleur and Victor zeroed in on each other, Diggory was getting free reign to the damn cup. “She should have kept her eye on the prize.”   
  
“That is what a marriage is, kiddo. You make up for your partner’s weaknesses and they make up for yours. It’s truly a partnership.” Tony explained as if it was normal a thing. 

Harry frowned and Sirius chuckled. “Your father stops me from being rash and we are your father’s family and that is everything to him.”   
  
It was only the fact they were amongst trusted friends that Sirius would even say that aloud. The cup was within reach of Diggory and he took it with both hands with glee. Harry was disappointed for Fleur but relieved she was alive. 

Only then Diggory was pulled out of the maze by a PortKey. One look at Dumbledore, let Tony and Sirius know that this was in no way planned. This was Voldemort making his play - Tony would bet his magical core. 

“Children stay close.”  Sirius ordered.

Harry and Draco were not stupid. This was dangerous and they were definitely going to stay next to their fathers.  After all, their fathers were vicious in their defence of themselves and others.

“What is happening?”  Harry hissed because this time there were no dragons. Who would want a Triwizard winner?   
  
Tony muttered quietly. “My guess - deathmunchers. You do not leave our side under any circumstances.”

Dumbledore created his sonorus  in order to communicate with the students . “All students, you are to return to your living areas immediately.”   
  
Harry and Draco snorted knowing there was no way they were going to go against their fathers' orders.  The old man might rule Hogwarts but their fathers were way more powerful  _ and  _ held their trust funds. It was obvious that Dumbledore did not want them there.

“The students will go with the others.”  _ Dumbedunce _ actually tried to order them to send their children away.   
  
Tony was the one to answer for them - He just enjoyed it so much . “Albus, there is no way I will ever listen to you regarding my ward. I didn’t twelve years ago and I will not now.”

Moody chuckled  at the sass he heard but this was still the powerful leader of the light, no matter how much a thorn Paddington could be . “You may come to regret that.”   
  
“Not as much as this.” Tony pointed his wand at the man, a few quick words and he was bound tight. No one moved, unsure where this was going. Tony asked his next question. “Professor Snape. Is there a spell that can reveal a person laboring under polyjuice?”    
  
All the people were surprised by a quickly thrown vial. “No spell, this will do the trick.”   
  
“I’ll never drink it.”  Moody promised him.   
  
Tony chuckled because whilst the spell locked up the limbs it left the tongue able to move. “You know that is such a muggle thing to say.” Oh, winner. He saw the flash of anger in his eyes. So he had found the death eater plant. “And you only have to ingest it, didn’t say how.”   
  
Sirius pointed his wand at the vial and whispered a charm. “That’s taken it directly into his stomach.”   
  
Tony grinned and didn’t even care if the headmaster was working himself up to an epic meltdown.  “Efficient.” They watched, curious to see who was melting away to reveal the person underneath. “Barty Crouch Junior.” It was a good job Tony had bound him up before he started.    
  
Sirius sighed because the crazy idiot was  _ supposed  _ to be in Azkaban already. It was only his Daddy’s influence that had stopped him getting a dementor’s kiss. “I am  _ soooo _ firing the Director of Azkaban.”   
  
“Agreed.” Tony wondered just how many charges they could levy against the crooked bastard.   
  
Crouch stood there with craziness oozing out of every pore. “It doesn’t matter. My Lord is ready for his ascendancy and he will kill all, you snivelling wretched mongrels.”   
  
Dumbledore paled as that was not in his plan. He still hadn’t located the Horcruxes. “That can’t be right.”   
  
Sirius took a different tack, he wanted it to be less somber and none of these idiots deserved their fear. Plus, he always liked making Harry laugh. He put his hands on his hips. “I’m the only dog here.”   
  
Harry giggled. “Father doesn’t complain.”

Tony shrugged. “He’s mine. Wait - so who’s your boss? Can’t be too impressive, can he?”

“He will bring us back to a glorious society.” Crouch Junior tried to assure them/convince them - Tony wasn’t too sure. 

“Yeah, nope, think I will stick with the society I have - I rather like it.” Tony finished as if he’d been considering the offer. 

He looked at Dumbledore. “Where is your student? And why the hell didn’t you check it for spells and curses?”    
  
The Headmaster spluttered at Tony - he’d never been questioned in his own domain. “Hogwarts is a safe place.”   
  
Tony just quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You mean even after I just exposed the fact you’ve had a deatheater working for you.”   
  
Albus glared. “Severus was found to be working for the light.”   
  
Tony snorted because he was wondering if Albus was losing his marbles. “I’m talking about Crouch, you batty old fool.”   


Albus flushed. “None of this is helpful.”   
  
Tony ignored the old man and Fudge, they were hindrances at this point. He spoke directly to Severus, their conversation was civil. “Do you know where they might be?”    
  
Severus shrugged. “I can guess but without the mark, there is no distinct pull.”   
  
“That’s okay.”   
  
Minerva came back. “Albus, all the students are in their beds except two. Ah.”   
  
Albus nodded. “Their fathers want them here.”   
  
Minerva just nodded. “Well, I wouldn’t argue with three Peers of the Realm.”   
  
All three men bowed in response and she huffed but there was a small smile on her face. The feel of a magical portkey incoming made all three of them go on high alert. 

Tony took the lead of the group, knowing Sirius would support his back, just like he always did. Plus, he was about to enact the go big or go home move - so Sirius would need to maintain a fire shield over the humans.    


Tony looked at Harry. “Do not do anything stupid, I will survive. You try and be a hero and I will revive you just to kill you myself.”   
  
Harry just blew his father a kiss. “Love you too, father.”   
  
Tony muttered to Sirius and Lucius. “ _ Showtime _ . Let’s see exactly who or what is at the end of the rainbow.”

  
  



	10. Epilogue

Tony recognised the feel of a portkey incoming (it was an unknown gift of his animagus that he hadn’t shared with anyone but Sirius). He could throw up a ward but he didn’t know who it was. He couldn’t risk harming the student, Diggory, who’d been spirited away in the first place. Well - the time for thinking was over, now it was time for action. “ _ Showtime _ . Let’s see exactly who or what is at the end of the rainbow.”

The body was hurled in their direction and you didn’t need to be an Auror to know the boy was dead. It was yet another innocent life that had been stolen by Voldemort. 

Tony groaned. “Be on guard, he’s stolen the fucking portkey signature.”   
  
Crouch Junior cackled. “You’re pretty and clever - my Lord will probably keep you.”   
  
_ Wow, that wasn’t disturbing at all.  _

Dumbledore was doing something but Tony didn’t give a shit. “Kiddo, when I say - you know what I expect.”   
  
“I do, father.”   
  
The family and friends had long planned for a day when Voldemort would find a chance to ambush them. They had strategies for how to fight different styles. This type was, ironically, easier to defend against.

Voldemort appeared with a circle of his darkest cronies. “Ah, the traitors and the thorns in my side, how fitting you are all together.”   
  
Tony was not scared at all, the man had no nose, for Merlin's sake. It was freaky instead of scary. “Yeah, how do you speak? I mean is your tongue forked too?”   
  
Sirius snorted in derision, every inch the snobby peer of the realm. “I mean my family was supposed to bow to a pathetic hybrid of a wizard. You are not even fit to kiss my  **boots** let alone hold my fealty.”

Lucius joined in. “You know, I never understood why my father held you in such esteemed favour. He would be rolling in his grave if he knew your father was a muggle.”   
  
Voldemort’s face screwed up in fury and then confusion. It was glorious. And then, Tony Paddington did something no one expected - or had probably seen in the presence of Voldemort.  **He threw his head back and laughed.**

Tony asked with a sweetly acidic tone. “What’s the matter, you dark wanker, got performance anxiety? Can’t get your wand to work?”    


Sirius shuddered. “That is gross. I do not want to consider his offspring, they’d probably be snakes.  **Literally** .”

Albus interjected obviously feeling annoyed by being left out of the proceedings. “We can’t kill him here, he’d merely resurrect himself.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Yeah - about that, you are not as clever as you think, old man. Now you just stay back and let the younger wizards handle this.”

_ The dismissal would be what started Dumbledick’s downfall. A notable figure like one of the leading Peers to dismiss him, and then link it to his age? Well - questions of his ability to be effective at his job would start. Why did he let things go? If he had vital information regarding Voldemort why was it not shared? _

Voldemort sneered. “You think you can challenge me?”    
  
Tony shrugged, not looking at all concerned. “I think there is a good chance. I tend to surprise people.” All Tony was delaying for was to see the blasted snake. Once Nagini was dead, then he could roast Voldemort’s ass. **Nagini was the last Horcrux.**

“You’re not the prophecy child.”   
  
Tony knew how to a bait an opponent. The easiest trick in the book was to make them doubt themselves.  “Did you find out if it was the full prophecy? Or how he’d be your downfall?” 

In truth, Tony knew that he didn’t have the full prophecy - Severus had explained all he knew the day Harry had removed the dark mark.    


Voldemort raised his wand. “The time for idle chatter is over.”   
  
Tony, seeing Nagini uncoil herself, smiled sweetly. “I couldn’t agree more.”   
  
Sirius called a goblin sword that had been commissioned for this very day. Ragnok had designed the deadly sword and commissioned two of them. Not only was it made of Goblin wrought iron, it was also sealed in basilisk venom.

“After you, dearest.” Tony said. 

Sirius advanced with a smile. “Don’t trample on anyone you like.”   
  
Confusion reigned, this after all was the couple who had between them arrested and or killed the most deatheaters. There was no fear in either man’s eyes. To the observers standing nearby, Lord Paddington appeared to be changing colour. 

_ He was doing so much more than that. _

Voldemort threw a familiar green curse directly at Harry. The crowd held their breath.  Only, it was blocked - by a wing. Tony had transformed into his animagus form. A rare magical dragon. He may have yelled at Voldemort for the attempt on his kit’s life. As a dragon, the yell was, well, more a roar, and with fire. Tony spewed his flame at its hottest. He wanted this stain on magic removed from the Earth. 

The crowds were moving back now - smart enough to avoid a dragon. It was like they knew this was it. The winner of this outcome would decide which side won - at least for now. Tony wasn’t going to let Voldemort win, the bastard had taken too much from him. He refused to let him take his husband, son, or friends. 

He still retained all his thoughts in this form. It was just harder to ignore his instincts. They were telling him to keep on. So he did. He let up only after around five minutes had passed. 

It turns out that Dark Lords may be scary psychopaths but they are not capable of withstanding a magical dragon’s flame. 

Tony was green and black in his draconic form. He wasn’t done. This  **_thing_ ** had threatened to harm his kin. He walked over to the charred remains, rumbling in displeasure and  _ stomped  _ on the creature. There was no way anyone was coming back from that. It wasn’t right. He stomped forward, advancing on the ashes he’d left and picked his front left foot up, and slammed it down into the ground. 

He kept on doing it. 

“Hey, love. He is dead.” Sirius shouted. Harry raced to his Daddy’s side knowing that they would be the only two people who could bring Tony back. 

Tony gave him a pout, even with a snout. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Enough with the long face. Yes, you killed the big bad wizard but I killed the Horcrux snake.” It was the magic phrase and Tony was back in front of his family, pulling them in close, and hugging the life out of them.

Dumbledore was apoplectic. “You are a dragon!”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes and quickly corrected him. “Animagus and duly registered.” Then, showing his sarcastic side, “Congratulations, Lord Paddington, on ridding the world of a great threat.”   
  
Sirius chirped up. “We had so much help.”   
  
Tony chuckled, “Hey, Lucius and Severus helped us hunt down the other wretched Horcruxes. Thanks to them we just had to wait for him to reveal the last one that he kept so zealously.”   
  
Harry was still hugging his father. He didn’t care if he was too old, his father had just defied a prophecy for him. Both his Dads were so damn cool. “You just kicked the dark wanker’s ass for me.”

Tony held Harry’s chin up so he could see his eyes. “I told you that your survival was our first and only priority.”   
  
Dumbledore found his voice. “How did you know about the Horcruxes?”    
  
Tony wondered if the old wizard was seriously going senile. He’d just revealed in front of witnesses that he was aware and had yet to share the information with relevant people. “No, the question is why did  _ you _ not tell anyone if you knew about them? Don’t worry, you can explain in front of the Wizengamot. We did what you could not  _ or would not _ when we hunted all of them down and neutralised them.”   
  
Sirius joined in. “You don’t think Ragnok will ask for the sword back?”    
  
Tony chuckled because the way to his husband’s heart was with deadly weapons. “No, I checked and he said he wouldn’t do that to a true warrior. And he thinks it’s just too bad you’re a wizard.”   


Sirius grinned and stroked the sword fondly before replacing it in a sheath attached to his back. “Well, the Auror corps and every other department I could mobilise are coming.”

This would be a long and messy clean up but they were all alive to do it - that was the main thing. Tony sighed. “Lucius, will you take the children back to your manor? You can inform the Lords of the need for an emergency session. No need to stay out in the cold and hear me bellowing.”   


Lucius had a wry smirk on his face. “I don’t think having seen your animagus form they would like to hear you shout too often. Harry will be safe with me until you can collect him.”

Tony smiled, knowing that fact was true. His son’s primary threat had just been extinguished and he and Sirius were on the same wavelength. They would see the other one removed as well by the end of the night. 

“I think you might be right, my friend. Then again, it will depend on their intelligence levels.” Tony finished.

The Minister was positively faint, you’d think he’d be happier considering Voldemort was gone and now nothing but dust in the wind. “I have questions.”   
  
Tony snorted. “I should think so, Minister. Still, Sirius and I have to finish the job we’ve been employed to do. Perhaps, you should return to your office to draft a statement for the people. I’m sure they would like to know that the threat of Voldemort is now over. Headmaster Dumbledore, maybe you should go and check on your charges. I know that if it was my son, I would be most upset to find you spend the evening chin-wagging rather than doing your duty.”   
  
Dumbledore’s glare told Tony that no, he didn’t appreciate the suggestion. He also didn’t have much choice as there was no way he could argue against it. “I’d like to know how you removed the dark mark.”   
  
Sirius chuckled, knowing he could frustrate the man. “We found a spell, that is all. Harry and the foundation take care of the rest.”

“This is not the end of the conversation.” Albus promised.”   
  
_ It would be - Tony had already gained the support to have him removed from any form of power within the Wizengamot. _

Sirius huffed because the old bastard still hadn’t caught a clue. “Do you think we can have a holiday?”    
  
Tony didn’t much care for decorum, he kissed his husband. “I’d say we deserve it, now let’s sort this mess out so we can go home.”

~*~

_ There are many accounts of what happened on the day that the Leader of the Dark fell from power and the so-called Leader of the Light fell from grace. There would forever be arguments over whether the prophecy was truly answered or not. Regardless, there was one thing that was agreed upon by all who witnessed Voldemort’s ultimate demise. Despite all the power he had amassed, he was no match for a pair of loving and viciously protective parents who would stand together and do whatever it took to protect their son. It truly was a power the dark lord knew not.    _


End file.
